The Sky Warriors
by crod42
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex are transported by the Force to the realm of Middle-Earth. Their purpose: join the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring. People will die, destinies will change, no one is safe, not even the Chosen One. Rated PG-13 for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1: Liberation on Weathertop

The Sky Warriors

_I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings or Star Wars._

Chapter One: Liberation on Weathertop

"My tomato's burst."

"Could I have some bacon?"

"Want a tomato, Sam?"

Frodo Baggins, horrified, witnessed Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, and Peregrin "Pippin" Took cooking food over a fire. Did these people not understand what was after them?

"What are you doing!?" he cried, getting to his feet.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry explained with pride.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam offered, holding out a bowl.

"Put it out, you fools!" the frightened Hobbit demanded, stamping the fire out with his bare feet.

"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin exclaimed, ticked off. "Ash on my tomatoes!"

Suddenly, an unearthly shriek filled the air, nearly giving the Hobbits heart attacks. They looked down from the ledge to see five Ringwraiths converging on them.

"Go!" Frodo yelled, drawing out his swords. The others did the same and dashed up the stairs into the abandoned outpost. Huddling in a group, they faced in different directions ready to defend themselves. Panic ensued in their hearts, the hands the held the swords began to shake, but they would not run.

The darkness revealed the first Nazgûl as he drew out his sword. His footsteps alerted the Hobbits to his presence. To their horror, all five of the faceless creatures appeared in front of them, swords drawn. As they advanced, the Hobbits took steps backwards, their fears increasing exponentially, until…

"Back, you devils!" Sam yelled, lunging at the nearest Nazgûl.

Easily, the Black Rider blocked both jabs before knocking him out with the hilt of the sword.

Pippin and Merry stood in front of Frodo, but two of the Nazgûl cast them aside like dolls, leaving Frodo alone.

Overtaken by the fear, the remaining Hobbit dropped his sword and fell to the ground while backing away from these hellish monsters. He pulled out the Ring as it called to him, telling the Hobbit that the Ring can save him.

As if summoning them, the Nazgûl turned their attention to Frodo and the Ring, ready to cut him to pieces in order to retrieve it. With his courage failing, the Hobbit slipped on the Ring, desperate to hide.

The sight the beheld the Hobbit was not the Nazgûl, but ghostly, white men with crowns on their heads. One of them reached for the ring on Frodo's finger, which was being drawn to it. For a moment, Frodo was ready to give it up to ensure their safety. After all, these creatures only needed the Ring.  
_  
No! _Frodo thought fiercely. _I won't let them have it!_

He pulled his hand away from the creature, but there were consequences. The Nazgûl, enraged, plunged his blade deep into Frodo's shoulder. His screams were sounded as a feeling of torture and cold attacked his entire body.

Miraculously, five other warriors rushed into the outpost to save these Hobbits, one of which was Strider, but the other four were unlike any the Hobbits had ever seen.

There were two Men, one wearing a brown tunic and another wore black, but that was not their distinguishing qualities. Their weapons were swords that seemed to be comprised of blue lights that easily drove away the darkness.

Another was a Man that wore blue and white armor that encased his entire body, but his agility dumbfounded the Hobbits. How could one that bore such armor be that quick?

The last warrior was not a Man or any other type of creature that walked Middle-Earth. She, obviously a she, looked sort of human, except for a few major attributes. Her skin was completely orange for one thing and she seemed to wear a tail-like headdress. She wielded not one, but two light swords. One was green, but the other was yellow and surprisingly shorter than the others.

Strider jumped to Frodo's defense, warding the Nazgûl away with a torch. The mysterious warriors on the other hand engaged them with ferocity clearly unheard of. The female warrior engaged two of the Nazgûl with the armored Man shooting blue bolts of light at them from strange black weapons. They shrieked in fury as the blue bolts penetrated them, making them vulnerable to attack.

"Watch out, Rex!" the female exclaimed.

The armored Man, Rex, ducked under a sword slash meant for his head. He fired several shots at the Nazgûl, but the creature resisted the attacks and knocked the Man aside. He tried to fire more shots, but a swift quick scattered his weapons. Quickly, the female rushed to his aide, blocking a vertical strike meant for Rex. She pressed on her attacks until the Nazgûl retreated into the darkness.

The brown-cloaked Man was more on the defense as he blocked the Nazgûl's strikes. He lifted his hand towards some debris on the ground and, impossibly, it rose in the air. The Nazgûl watched in horror as the Man gestured towards him, indicating the target. He tried to doge the debris flying at him, but it was too late. The force of the debris sent the foul creature back into the darkness.

The two Ringwraiths that the female abandoned were quickly engaged by the black-cloaked Man. Unlike the others, he pressed with a flurry of attacks so fast that the Nazgûl could barely keep up with him. Seeing as how outmatched they were, they too followed their brothers back into the darkness.

The final Ringwraith charged at Frodo only to be struck in the face by a torch thrown by Strider. He shrieked in pain as his robes burst into flames. He dropped the blade that he used to stab Frodo and ran out of the outpost.

"Good shot, Strider," the brown-cloaked Man complemented.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as Frodo, who was visible, screamed in pain.

Strider and the two cloaked Men rushed to his aide while the female and armored one stood guard in case the Ringwraiths returned.

"Strider, help him," Sam begged.

"Can you help him?" the black-cloaked Man asked.

Strider picked up a blade that disintegrated in his hand. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

Strider led the way while carrying Frodo in his arms. The Hobbits and the Men followed while the female and the armored one brought up the rear. The newcomers kept their swords lit as the sounds of the Nazgûl penetrated the night.

"Hurry!" Strider urged.

Sam wanted to know who these strange folk were, but Frodo's life was the priority at the time. "We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf," Frodo moaned clearly delirious.

"Hold on, Frodo," Strider said, increasing his pace.

After a few hours of the quick pace, they all stopped near a clearing where statues of trolls awaited them.

"Why would someone build statues in the middle of nowhere?" the female asked.

"They weren't statues to begin with," Strider corrected, placing Frodo down.

He turned to the strangers and said, "Guard them," before retreating into the woods to scout for a bit.

Merry decided to ask them the question on everyone's lips. "Who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," the brown-cloaked man answered, lowering his hood. On closer inspection, they saw a well-groomed beard on his face as well as wisdom behind his blue eyes.

He gestured to the black-cloaked man. "This is Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," the weird female, "and Captain Rex," the armored one.

"Where did you come from?" Pippin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Before they could answer, Frodo began to groan in pain, but his groan sounded constricted and demented.

"He's going cold!" Sam yelled.

"Is he going to die!?" Pippin asked, getting his priorities together.

Strider returned from the woods. "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." He turned to Sam. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil!"

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Anakin watched helplessly as Frodo groaned an unearthly groan. If there was one thing he hated as much as death and slavery, it was watching someone suffer while he could do nothing.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, there's still hope."

"There must be something we can do," he said through clenched teeth.

"We fought off those creatures, Anakin. We prevented them from dying."

"Have faith, Skyguy," Ahsoka added.

Anakin didn't reply, but he released some of his anxiety.

"We've got movement!" Rex exclaimed, pointing his blaster at the trees north of Frodo.

The three Jedi prepared to attack if necessary, but what came out surprised them.

A strange, four-legged creature galloped out into the clearing, but on top was a woman that seemed to radiate with light. Her beauty overtook the Men and the Hobbits while Ahsoka was dazzled at how one human could look so beautiful.

Sensing that she had no ill intentions, the four of them lowered their weapons as she approached Frodo.

"_Frodo, im Arwen," (Frodo, I am Arwen) _she said in a soothing voice._ "Telin le thaed.__Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na__n__ galad." (I've come to help you. Hear my voice... Come back to the light.)  
_  
"What is she saying?" Ahsoka whispered.

"I have no idea," Anakin answered.

Strider came back and began chewing on the Kingsfoil quickly while the woman examined Frodo's horrible wound.

"Who is she?" Merry wondered.

"She's an Elf," Sam answered.

"He's fading," she said as Strider applied the Kingsfoil to the wound. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider picked up Frodo and placed him on the four-legged creature.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked, concerned.

The Elf did not pay attention. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"_Dartho guin Beriain," (Stay with the Hobbits.)_ Strider said. "_Rych le ad tolthathon." (I will send horses for you.)_

"_Hon mabathon," (I'm the faster rider.)_ she protested. "_Rochon ellint im." (I will take him.)_

Strider shook his head. "_Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.)_

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"_Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon," (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)_ she pointed out before gazing intently in his eyes. "I do not fear them!"

"_Be iest lîn," (According to your wish.)_ Strider conceded, letting the Elf climb on the creature. "Arwen, ride hard! Don't look back."

She gave him a smile before telling the creature, "_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)_

The creature dashed into the forest ignoring Sam's cries of, "What are you doing!? Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"She will make it," Strider assured. "For now, we make for Rivendell, but be on your guard."

As they moved on, Merry decided to speak to the warriors. "How is it that you were able to defeat those Black Riders so easily?"

"I, myself, am curious," Strider added. "Rarely do the Nazgûl flee from anyone."

"How did you make the rocks fly?" Sam asked. "Are you wizards?"

"How come your swords are made of light?" Pippin wondered.

"What exactly is she?"

"What kind of armor is that?"

"Calm down!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Let me start by telling you who we are."

In a rather large nutshell, he began to explain that he, Anakin, and Ahsoka were Jedi, peacekeepers of the galaxy. The Jedi existed to serve the Force, the energy that surrounds and binds the galaxy together. When the Republic was formed, the Jedi swore to uphold and protect it, and for four millennium, they were able to keep the peace. Their enemies were known as Sith, people who want to rule and crave power above everything. They used a twisted image of the Force known as the Dark Side while Jedi used the Light. For a thousand years, the Sith had disappeared into legend and myth until thirteen years ago when a Sith slaughtered Obi-Wan's master before he was supposedly killed by Obi-Wan himself.

Ten years later, separatists broke away from the Republic and formed the CIS, or the Confederacy of Independent Systems and started the Clone Wars. Rex was actually one of many clones engineered in secret to fight for the Republic so by the time the CIS attacked, the Republic already had their army. Jedi went from becoming peacekeepers to soldiers and for three years, the Clone Wars have raged.

To say that the Hobbits were dumbfounded would be the biggest understatement in history. Even Strider stopped in order to engage them in conversation.

"You mean to tell me," he started, "that your people can create complete copies of other people? Impossible!"

Rex chuckled and removed his helmet. "It's really not. My real name is Clone Trooper 7567. My brothers came up with the name 'Rex.'"

"Just how many of you are there?"

"Millions!"

Strider gave him the "you're joking" look before shaking his head. "I would question your sanity, but no one could conjure up a story that brilliant."

"How did you get here?" Sam asked.

"The Force summoned the us here," he answered. "All four of us were spread across the galaxies fighting the Separatists when we were sucked into a vortex bringing  
us to Middle-Earth, was it?"

"That's when we ran into Strider," Rex continued. "We had no idea that we were transported to an extremely primitive planet, so our meeting was…interesting."

* * *

_"I know you're back there," Obi-Wan said to the bushes._

Strider couldn't believe it. Not a single twig snapped when he watched these strange newcomers, so how could they know he was there?

Cautiously, he walked out of the bushes with his sword raised in preparation for an ill welcome.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Don't you know you can't sneak up on Jedi?" Anakin asked.

Strider raised his eyebrows. "What's a Jedi?"

The looks on their faces made it look like he asked if the sky was blue.

"Are you joking?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he retorted. "Now, who are you, and why are you following me?"

"We were never following you to begin with!" Rex said. "Where's your airbase? We need transport off this planet as soon as possible!"

"Rex, the Force brought us here for a reason," Obi-Wan chided. "We need to know what the reason is."

"In any case," Anakin interrupted, "can we at least contact the Jedi Temple? We need to notify the Council of this development."

"The sooner we get to their communications center, the better," Rex noted.

Exasperated, Strider cut in. "We have no airbases or communication centers! Now, can you please tell me who you are!?"

Before they could answer, the Nazgûl's shriek filled the air.

"Frodo," Strider whispered, horrified.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, igniting her lightsabers.

"Do you not know the sound of the…?" His voice trailed off when he saw her weapons. "What in the name of Valar is that!?"

"My lightsabers," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "You really are primitive, aren't you

?"

"_Snips, try not insult him," Anakin rebuked, but suddenly, he froze. "Master, do you-?"_

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "The Dark Side is strong here. Are your companions in danger?"

"Very much so," he answered, lighting a torch. He started to move towards Weathertop when Anakin stopped him.

"We can help you," he said.

"And what makes you think I can trust you?" Strider asked, quickening his pace.

"If this is the Dark Side you're dealing with, you need as much help as you can get," Ahsoka explained.

Strider shook his head. "Not idly do people fight the Nazgûl and live to tell about it, Milady."

"You underestimate us, sir," Anakin shot back with a slight tone of arrogance.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

His former Padawan rolled his eyes. "I know, Master. Arrogance begins the path of failure."

Strider paused for a moment, mulling over his decisions before asking, "How well do you know the way of the sword?"

* * *

"Those Nazgûl reeked of the Dark Side," Ahsoka noted, shuddering.

"If you'll pardon my tackiness, Milady, but what kind of creature are you?"

Her smile revealed that she was not offended. "I am a Togruta. I'm guessing you have none here?"

"Unfortunately no, Milady."

"Call me Ahsoka, Sam," she urged.

"Sorry, Mila—Ahsoka."

"Amazing," Merry breathed. "People from other stars. No one in the Shire will ever believe us."

"Why are the Nazgûl creatures of the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is something that we'll have to discuss when we reach Rivendell," Strider pointed out. "The spies of the Dark One are everywhere, so it's best that I don't reveal anything at this time."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. He mentally told Anakin and Ahsoka not to reveal too much about their powers and abilities for the time being in case that the Sith populated this planet. Other than secret plans and operations, Rex had almost nothing to hide, so he became the subject of conversation with the Hobbits.  
_  
Master, there's something else. _Anakin said through their Force-bond.  
_  
What is it?_

That guy that was stabbed, Frodo, the Dark Side never felt stronger around him. It was sickening.

I felt it too, but it could be that he was turning into a Nazgûl at the time.

I thought so too, but it was something else. Something…stronger.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. _We must be vigilant. Once we reach this Rivendell, we must find answers. This all could be a key as to why we are here._

Yes, Master.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Just ok? Out of character? Send a review if you would. This is my third attempt at writing Fanfiction. Please do not send flames! I would love some input or constructive criticism! Here's something for you guys to vote on: Who should duel in an upcoming chapter? Anakin vs. Obi-Wan? Anakin vs. Ahsoka? Obi-Wan vs. Ahsoka? Would love your votes! This is crod42 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rivendell

Chapter 2: Rivendell

(Six days later)

"Where am I?" Frodo groaned.

"You are in the house of Elrond," an old, yet calm voice answered. "And it 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know."

The Hobbit opened his eyes to see a familiar face smoking a pipe in front of him. "Gandalf!"

The old wizard nodded. "Yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and would have been beyond our aid." A smile appeared on his lips. "But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo sat up as best he could, wincing from his wounded shoulder. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

The wizard bowed his head. "I am sorry, Frodo. I was…delayed."

The Hobbit noticed sorrow in his eyes. "Gandalf, what is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo," he lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Frodo!" another voice exclaimed.

They saw Sam practically lunge at the bed to Frodo's side.

"Sam!" Frodo replied, grinning.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

Gandalf began to laugh. "Sam has hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"

He nodded. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

At that moment, a regal Elf entered the room with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins!" Elrond welcomed.

Frodo returned the smile, but then a thought occurred to him. "Sam, I thought I was dreaming at the time, but I thought we were saved by strange Men wielding swords of light."

Sam shook his head. "You weren't dreaming, Mr. Frodo. They are real! And the stories they have to tell would fill your imaginations twenty times over."

Gandalf raised a curious eyebrow. "I am interested in these warriors to say the least. Where can I find them, Samwise?"

"Um, last I checked, they went hunting for food."

Elrond turned to the Hobbit confused. "Does our hospitality not meet their standards?"

"No, no, no, my Lord!" he quickly exclaimed. "It's the female, Lady Ahsoka. You see, her species cannot digest greens, so in order to survive, she must eat meat."

The Elf nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, when they return, I will speak to them."

"You need not wait long, my Lord," Gandalf noted, looking out the window.

Sure enough, the warriors accompanied by Strider were walking up the stairs, carrying something in a sack. It was most likely the meat that they had hunted. They were in the middle of a very deep discussion that could save the lives of a majestic creature.

"So, horses are not to be eaten?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never," Strider confirmed. "That poor animal did not deserve such treatment."

When they went on their hunting expedition, Rex and Ahsoka were chasing down a wild mare trying to kill it via blasters and lightsabers. It was only by Strider's intervention that the creature's life was spared, but it was already emotionally scarred.

"I'll prepare the meat outside the city," Rex assured, taking the carcass. "By your leave, Generals, Commander."

They nodded, granting him his dismissal.

Anakin had a feeling of déjà vu when it came to Rivendell. The beautiful waterfalls, the green plants, the lack of sand, and the simple city reminded him of one place:

"You're thinking of Naboo, aren't you?" Obi-Wan mused.

He nodded. "This place is so beautiful, yet closed off from the rest of world. The cliffs shouldn't block this beauty. The rest of the world deserves to see this place."

Strider smiled sadly. "Sadly, there are people who would want to destroy such beauty, Anakin. Sometimes, it is best keep such places secret to ensure their survival."  
_  
Master! _Ahsoka interrupted through their Force bond. _Doesn't he remind you of Obi-Wan?_

In a more pleasant way, yes. He answered.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "I heard that."

Anakin had the mock innocent look on his face. "What could you possibly mean, Master?"

Strider raised his eyebrows. "You can read thoughts?"

"It's a common trait among us Jedi," Obi-Wan explained. "Especially those who have bonds with each other."

For the first time, Strider looked concerned, but Obi-Wan allayed his fears.

"To read the thoughts of our allies would be an invasion of privacy, Strider. The only time we did that to you was when we first met. We had to make sure you wouldn't be a danger to us."

"What exactly did you read?" he asked, pressing the point.

"We only read your emotions," Anakin assured. "We saw caution, determination, and a feeling of protectiveness."

Strider nodded, his anxiety dropping. "There are things in my past that are best left unsaid."  
_  
I know how you feel._ Anakin thought, bringing up his mental shields.

His sudden rise of his shields did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka or Obi-Wan, but they did not press the matter.

"So you are the warriors from the sky," a voice noted.

Elrond and Gandalf were waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

Remembering their customs, all five of them bowed before Lord Elrond.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality, my Lord," Obi-Wan said.

"I believe we should be the ones thanking you, Master Kenobi," Gandalf corrected. "You saved the life of one most dear to many."

"It was our pleasure," Anakin stated. "No one should have to suffer such evil abominations."

"Indeed," Elrond agreed, a slight anger passing through his eyes.

"I am Gandalf the Grey," the wizard introduced. "Samwise Gamgee has already informed me of your names, but where is the fourth."

"He is outside the city preparing the food," Ahsoka answered with a guilty look.

The Elf raised his hand. "Peace to you, Ahsoka Tano. I am aware of your eating habits. You need not be ashamed for something you cannot control."

Gandalf's eyes stopped in front Anakin. "You carry a great burden, Master Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes widened, sharpening his defenses. "How did you-?"

"When you've walked 300 lives, you pick up on these sorts of things eventually."

"Anakin is the Chosen One from where we come from," Ahsoka stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"The Chosen One?" Strider, Gandalf, and Elrond asked.

Obi-Wan decided to explain without overcomplicating things. "There is a prophecy that one would be conceived by the Force and that one would be strong with it. He or she would become a Jedi and bring balance to the Force. Anakin fits that description perfectly. There was no father to conceive him to begin with."

While stranger things have happened in Middle-Earth, this fact still shocked them. Although, Gandalf paid attention to Anakin's expressions which showed neither pride nor happiness. Instead, they showed annoyance, sadness, and longing. Those feeling was never uncommon to one who bears such burden.

Anakin, noticing that Gandalf was studying him, decided to confront him. "Not to be rude, Gandalf, but what are you doing?"

"Forgive me, Master Skywalker," he apologized. "I am only trying to understand you."

"I'm not an easy person to understand," he replied, anger in his voice.

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka gave him a look of warning.

"I do not mean to intrude," Gandalf assured, paying no heed to the young man's anger. "A heavy burden such as yours, I can only imagine the hardship you would have to go through. When people look upon you as their savior, the burden takes its toll. You begin to wish the burden upon someone else, but not all of us can choose our destinies."

Obi-Wan noticed Strider avoiding Gandalf's gaze at that last part. It seemed that Anakin wasn't the only one with a predetermined fate.

Speaking of Anakin, he was completely amazed at how Gandalf could say what needed to be said. Sure, Chancellor Palpatine always encouraged him, but he never got down on such a level as Gandalf just did. He even lowered his mental shields slightly, indicating a feeling of trust.

The wizard went on. "That being said, look to your friends. They will help you bear this burden, Young Skywalker. They care about you and would give their lives up for you."

Anakin began to stutter. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Congratulations, Gandalf," Obi-Wan chuckled. "You have finally achieved something I haven't been able to do for thirteen years."

The old man laughed. "Now then, tell me how you came to this world."

They all proceeded to explain how the Force summoned them here for an unknown purpose, how they met Strider, and how they defeated the Nazgûl.

Elrond stared at them with disbelief. "What sort of weapons did you use to send the Nazgûl back into the darkness?"

Immediately, Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "With this. It's a lightsaber. We use it to keep the peace or make scrap metal out of our enemies back home."

"Skyguy here is known as the Hero With No Fear," Ahsoka added.

"Out of all the Jedi I have ever come across, he is the most reckless," Obi-Wan noted.

Gandalf laughed. "Going up against the Nazgûl would be considered foolish, Master Kenobi."

"How did you craft such a weapon?" Elrond asked, bewildered by the blade.

"As part of our training, we would build our lightsabers. They are so special that when we build our lightsabers, it feels…right."

"I think the Force was getting exasperated by the fourth lightsaber, Anakin," Obi-Wan zinged. "I've told Anakin that his weapon was life, and clearly it was, since his were getting destroyed on a regular basis."

He threw him a mock glare. "I've gotten better. I didn't lose this lightsaber, unlike _some_ people."

"Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I was still young in the Force, Master! How was I supposed to know someone was going to steal it? Besides, I still have mine."

"Is it possible to build such weapons here?" Elrond asked.

"Unless you are attuned to the Force, no," Obi-Wan replied. "A lightsaber is very precise, very complicated. A Force user would have to open himself to Force in order to build his weapon. Even the slightest miscalculation could lead to their undoing."

"Interesting," Gandalf said. "Whatever you do, do not let Peregrin Took near those weapons. He's the greatest of all fools!"

"Duly noted," Ahsoka replied. "How's Frodo?"

"He's awake if you want to see him," the wizard answered.

"And he's healing?" Anakin asked.

"While the pain will lessen, he will carry it with him always," he answered, sadly.

"That's something we have in common," he mentioned.

Elrond looked at his face. "Your scar?"

"Worse," Anakin answered grimly, pulling of his glove.

"Your hand is mechanical!?" Strider exclaimed, astounded. "How is such a feat possible!?"

"Technology. I lost it in a lightsaber duel against someone who clearly outmatched me."

"We will keep that in mind," Elrond said, concerned. "For now, welcome to Rivendell!"

Obi-Wan bowed again. "Thank you, my Lord."

The warriors left, but not before Anakin gave Gandalf a nod of thanks. The wizard bowed his head in return.

"They are a most interesting group to say the least," Strider said, "but their compassion for others is astounding."

"Have you told them about the Ring?" Elrond asked.

"I felt that it would be safer to discuss it here," he answered.

"Discuss it with them," Gandalf urged. "Their help could prove to be useful in these trying times."

Strider nodded, leaving while Elrond and Gandalf returned to the house to watch Frodo. He was conversing with Sam about how that they completed their journey and couldn't wait to return home.

"To have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," Elrond stated.

"It is a burden he should ever have had to bear!" Gandalf shot back. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

The Elf turned to face him. "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell! And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grow thin!"

Gandalf's sorrowful look returned, but it was now accompanied by worry. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight Mordor and Isengard! Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."  
Gandalf was about to reply when he noticed Men, Elves, and Dwarfs arriving in Rivendell.

"This peril belongs to all of Middle-Earth," Elrond explained. "They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we're gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the trouble of others." He said that with such disdain.

"It is Men that we must place our hope," Gandalf replied.

Elrond look like he swallowed a lemon. "Men!? Men are _weak!_ The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf pointed out. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond sighed. "He turned from that path long ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Ahsoka started. "There is a really bad guy out there who is searching for a Ring and he is so desperate to retrieve that he corrupted nine kings into those Nazgûl in order to get it back?"

"The Ring would enable him to return to physical form and destroy Middle-Earth," Strider explained. "It is an evil weapon."

"That's what we have been sensing," Anakin realized. "So, why not destroy it?"

"It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom. It can only be destroyed there. That's why we are having a council tomorrow to convince these people of this fact. Unfortunately, many are easily swayed by its temptations."

"The Dark Side offers power," Anakin stated gravely. "It offers the easy way out, it whispers lies, but once you take hold of it, it will leave you empty and a shell of your former self."

"Wiser words have never been spoken," Strider said, impressed by the man's wisdom.

"Is this him?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing to a painting of Sauron.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And this is the sword that defeated him?" Ahsoka asked, indicating the broken sword on the altar.

"And yet the wielder could not conquer the evil within himself," Strider mourned.

Footsteps were sounded down the hall. They saw another Man approaching them, curiosity etched on his face.

"None of you are Elves," he stated.

"Men of the South are welcome here," Strider replied.

His gaze face Ahsoka's. "And you? I don't recall meeting something quite like you."

"I come from far away," she sneered, getting a bad vibe off of this guy. "And I'm someone."

"Who are you?"

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey," Strider answered.

"Then, we are here on common purpose…friends."

The man turned to the altar and gazed at the broken sword in wonder. "The shards of Narsil." He picked up the broken hilt. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He touched the tip of the sword with his finger, cutting it. "It's still sharp." His face turned downcast. "But no more than a broken heirloom."  
The Man sloppily put the sword on the edge of the altar, making it fall to the ground. He hesitated, but continued leaving.

"I already hate that guy," Ahsoka said, a frown evident on her face.

"Jedi don't hate," Obi-Wan rebuked. "But I'm not crazy about him either."

Strider was once against confused. "What does that mean, 'not crazy about him?'"

"He doesn't like him either," Anakin answered.

Suddenly, a blaster shot sounded in the distance. Taking their lightsabers, but not igniting them, the warriors and Strider ran into the courtyard to find Pippin holding a smoking blaster, horror etched on his face. The blast hit the wall harmlessly, but it did leave a smoking hole in it.

Rex, who adopted an Elvish cloak and tunic, was giving him the tongue-lashing of a lifetime. "Are you really that stupid, boy!? You find a strange weapon on the ground and then you decide instead of putting back, you decide to play with it!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR KRIFFING MIND!? What if you injured somebody or worse, killed them!? You would be completely responsible because you just wanted to have a bit of fun!"

He yanked the blaster out of Pippin's hands. "This is a _lethal_ weapon, boy! Hold on, let me dumb it down just in case you really are that stupid. This can _kill_ people! Never touch my blaster again! Are we clear!?"

Pippin silently nodded, before walking off solemnly.

"Stupid kid," he muttered before stashing his blaster in the cloak. "He wouldn't last ten seconds in a real fight."

Rex turned around to see practically everyone watching the spectacle. Even Gandalf was surprised at the intensity. Without another word, he stalked off to his quarters.

**And there you have it: the second chapter. Are there going to be any relationships in the story concerning Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, or Rex. I'll never tell…for now. So far, the only relationships I've been going at are obvious.**

Some of you may think that the whole thing with Pippin and the tongue-lashing might be overboard. Just to make it clear, Rex is a soldier. He's been bred for war. There is no such thing as stupidity. They get close when working with Anakin. Pippin is a fool. It's obvious throughout the entire trilogy. His curiosity gets him in trouble a lot. So, for right now, Rex will hold Pippin with contempt more than Gandalf, but it won't be exaggerated. And don't worry, the Sky Warriors won't be tagging along for the ride. They have major roles to play, but I'm saying nothing. Tune in next time for one of my favorite sections: The Council of Elrond!

**BTW, thumbs up for Gandalf leaving Anakin speechless. Review, no flames, and vote.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond

Chapter 3: The Council of Elrond

The nights were very sleepless for the Jedi and Captain Rex. War expected them to be prepared 24/7 in the event of an attack. Even the younglings back on Coruscant would be trained in the event of a midnight attack. For once, the Force seemed to grant them a moment of peace.  
_  
Or is this peace only an illusion?_ Anakin thought grimly as he walked around the city of Rivendell.

Lord Elrond requested the three Jedi and the clone to be present at the council as the fate of the One Ring would be decided. All of them agreed that it must be destroyed, but the matter at hand was convincing Middle-Earth that it needed to be destroyed.

As Anakin took his little stroll, he spotted two people on a bridge in front of a waterfall: Strider and Arwen. In her white robe, she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Anakin smiled, wishing that Padmé could have been here. She would've been so jealous that someone like Arwen could naturally glow. His smile faded as he began to wish that she was here with him.  
_  
Oh, my angel. Too long have we been apart from each other. Too long has this war been separating us._

He saw their lips meet, being soft and gentle in their embrace. Anakin remembered being caught up in the moment with his first kiss, but the sight before him was true love.

"I never would have pegged you for an eavesdropper, Anakin," a familiar voice mused.

Anakin snorted. "I couldn't sleep. I've been way too accustomed to war."

Gandalf walked next to him. "Sadly, war has that effect on people."

"Come to offer me more advice, Gandalf?" he asked. "You're starting to make a habit of it."

"Actually, I wanted to learn more about the Jedi," the old man replied. "I've already talked to your…Padawan, was it? And I've spoken with your former Master, but I have yet to receive your perspective."

"What do you want to know?"

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

"Well, for starters, the Jedi live by an Ancient Code: there is no emotion, there is peace; there is no ignorance, there is knowledge; there is no passion, there is serenity; there is no death, there is the Force."

Gandalf nodded. "Very interesting. I will keep that in mind. Continue."

"Almost all of the Jedi have been raised in the temple, separated from their families. Attachments are forbidden and lead to the Dark Side."

"And what do you have to say on the matter?"

Anakin turned his back to him. "I don't have a say. At least, not to the council back home."

"Were you one of these children?"

"I was the one who wasn't," he corrected. "I had a mom for nine years. She was kind, and beautiful. She was always the one who kept me going through the hot days of my home world. I promised her that I would return and free her from the slavery she and I suffered."

Gandalf noticed he said "had" but he did not press the matter. "You loved her?"

"With all of my heart," he answered without apology.

"Good."

Now, Anakin decided to start his questions. "Why have you taken in interest in me, Gandalf? Is it because I'm the Chosen One?"

"Titles can only mean so much, Anakin," he replied. "I talk to you because I can see that you are troubled. You have a burden that you can hardly carry. Your titles, whether it be The Hero with no Fear or the Chosen One reveal one thing: people look up to you for hope, but do you have someone to look up to? Someone that gives_ you_ hope?"

Anakin hesitated for a long time, trying to find any hidden agendas in the wizard's eyes, but found none. Like before, he seemed to truly care about how Anakin felt, how being a Jedi has affected him. This man was giving Palpatine a run for his money.  
_  
"I __see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin," _the chancellor had said._ "Even more powerful than Master Yoda."_

But wasn't that an expectation, too? Anakin had yet to live up to it. He wasn't nearly as wise as Master Yoda or as powerful, but he always strived to be. Who was he trying to impress? Obi-Wan? The Council? Ahsoka? Palpatine? Himself? Did they all expect them to be a true warrior of the Force? If so, it would take lifetimes at the rate he was going.

"I can't believe this," Anakin said, shaking his head. "I just met you, and already I'm about to reveal one of my greatest secrets."

"A wizard does not gossip, nor does he spread rumors," he assured. "He listens and advises."

"I'm married to a woman named Padmé," he whispered. "I have broken the Jedi Code."

"Is she the one that gives you hope?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of, Anakin," Gandalf responded, leaving no room for argument. "Never think otherwise."

Once again, Anakin was taken aback. "What?"

"If love was such a sin, then why do people rejoice in marriage? If love was such a sin, why do people have compassion for others? If love was evil, why do people save others from the dangers of the world?"

"Master Yoda told me that fear leads to anger, which leads to hate, which leads to suffering. To form an attachment would mean you would fear for that person's loss."

"Attachment and love are not the same thing," Gandalf assured. "I knew someone who was attached to a lovely object because it was precious to him. His precious, he would repeat. He would always care for it, never lose it to anything or anyone, and would kill to prevent his precious from being lost. It corrupted that person until he was barely recognizable. In the end, he lost his precious and to this day, wants it back.

"True love means that you would love that person no matter what. True, you would fear for her, want to protect her, and even kill to protect her, but you would never see her as your own. A possession if you will. That was the person's problem. He could never let his precious go, even in death. One day, Anakin, like everything and everyone, they will die, but do not let it stop you from making the most in your marriage. Do not strive to be a powerful warrior. Strive to be a good man."

It was as if a veil lifted over Anakin's face, a fog clearing from his mind. Right here and now, the Force had provided someone to be for Anakin and mentor him in a way that no one else has.

"_One day, I will become the greatest Jedi EVER. I will even learn how to stop people from dying."_

Anakin had uttered those words brashly. He truly believed that he would be able to save every person in world. He can't, but will save as many as he can because he has compassion.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Gandalf had left.

"Well, you look rested, Anakin," Obi-Wan noticed as they took their seats in the Council.

"I _feel_ rested," he replied with a smile.

Ahsoka groaned. "Great, it's Mr. Personality."

"Mr. Personality," or Boromir as he was called, took his seat next to his fellow men. Oddly enough, Strider took a place near the Elves. Wasn't he a Man too?

When the rest of the Elves, Dwarfs, Gandalf, and even Frodo took their seats, Elrond began at once.

"Strangers from distant lands, some more distant than others, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Timidly, the young Hobbit walked up to the center, all eyes gazing on him. He stopped at the stone and placed a golden ring upon it. Now, the eyes of the people gazed upon the Ring, some with caution, others with disgust, and many with lust.

The evil emanating from the Ring made all three of the Jedi recoil. Unlike the others, the Ring did not invite them; it _repelled_ them.

"What kind of person would even wield such darkness?" Obi-Wan muttered. It was as if the entity of every Sith were stored in that piece of jewelry.

Boromir stood up to speak with Gandalf eying his every move. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered." He began to move towards the Ring. "A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'" He stretched his hand towards the Ring, a lustful grin etched on his face. "Isildur's Bane!"

All three Jedi ignited their lightsabers at the same time Elrond yelled, "Boromir!" but none of these came close to what happened next.

With fury, Gandalf began to chant in another language, causing the sky to grow dark and the city tremble with fear. Everyone held onto their chairs petrified, even the Jedi paled against the now-angry wizard. When Boromir returned to his seat, the environment returned to the natural order of things. Sensing no danger, the Jedi withdrew their weapons.

Elrond, however, was livid. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imlardris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf retorted, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil!"

"How could you not feel its evil?" Ahsoka all but shouted. "That thing practically attacks us with its tendrils of darkness!"

"It is a gift!" Boromir protested. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

"Idiot," she muttered.

Anakin nodded in agreement.

The Man went on. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of evil at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"While your intentions are noble, Captain Boromir," Obi-Wan started. "Evil cannot be used for good."

"He is right, Boromir," Strider agreed. "Please listen. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir scoffed. "While you seem like a wise person, Master Kenobi, you have not been through the Hells of Middle-Earth as we have."

"Do not be quick to judge," Strider chided. "They have been through worst."

"And what would a Ranger know of these matters?" he sneered.

A golden-haired Elf stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir was taken aback as he faced him. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's Heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf added.

"You're a king?" Ahsoka asked, surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Aragorn did not deem it the right time," Gandalf answered.

Aragorn shook his head before saying, "Havo dad, Legolas," to the Elf.

Boromir's face turned from amazement to resentment. "Gondor has no king. Gondor _needs_ no king." When he sat down, he gave him another glare.  
_  
Well, that's debatable if everyone is a stuck-up as you are._ Anakin thought.

Obi-Wan chuckled. _Oh, my old Padawan, if you could realized the irony of that statement._

"Aragorn and Obi-Wan are right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use the Ring."

"You have only one choice!" Elrond proclaimed. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" a brown-haired dwarf asked, getting to his feet.

Before anyone could stop him, he smashed his axe upon the Ring. The weapon shattered and sent a small shockwave, sending the dwarf on his back. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Frodo winced in pain as the fury of the Ring was sounded. To their horror, the Ring remained completely intact with not a single scratch.

Unfazed, Elrond continued. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess."

"I bet Sauron didn't take into account of a blaster," Rex retorted, shooting the Ring.

To their astonishment, the laser bounced off the Ring back to the owner. Fortunately, all three of the Jedi stopped the laser with the Force inches away from Rex's face. Quickly, the clone moved as the laser ended its path by hitting another wall.

Now, everyone stared at the Jedi.

"What devilry was that!?" Boromir exclaimed. "What weapon was that?"

"This is the Force, Captain," Anakin responded. "As Jedi, we use the Force to protect the galaxy and prevent people from having ill demises due to foolish mistakes."  
_  
Wait until Pippin hears about this._ Ahsoka noted.

"We will discuss that matter later," Gandalf interrupted. "We have more urgent things to attend to."

Rex sat down sheepishly, realizing his mistake.

Elrond went on. "Unless you want more demonstrations, it has been proven that the Ring won't be destroyed by our weapons. The Ring was made in the fires of  
Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Not one sound was made from anyone in the Council.

"Don't all volunteer at once," Rex muttered.

Boromir glared at him. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Thank you, Mr. Pessimistic," Ahsoka mocked. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out. I think we are capable enough to do this."

"You are a foolish girl if you can sit there mocking true warriors," he spat.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked, bewildered. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shot back.

"We are wasting time arguing amongst each other," Obi-Wan stated.

None would heed him…as usual.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir pressed. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Now, Anakin was angry. "You speak of true warriors, Boromir, but you are nothing more than a coward afraid to lose that Ring!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!?" he shouted.

"I will be dead for I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli proclaimed.

Immediately, what started out as a Council erupted into chaos. Naturally, the Elves and the Dwarfs shouted at each with Gimli yelling, "Never trust an Elf!" over the chaos. The Men with Boromir fought the Jedi since they insulted the famed Captain of Gondor, but Ahsoka and Anakin retaliated by calling them cowards and people only interested in power.

Gandalf tried to settle the arguments with, "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" before getting into a heated debate with Boromir. Only Aragorn, Obi-Wan, Rex, Frodo, and the High Elves sat in silence watching these adults bicker like children.

After a few minutes of heated discussions, Frodo finally stood up and yelled, "I will take it!"

Rex, hearing what Frodo said, stood up and fired several shots into the air, shutting them all up.

"I believe our young friend has something important to share," he said, nudging Frodo forward.

Nodding his thanks, Frodo continued. "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Everyone stared at the Hobbit, many with pride and amazement, but some held back snickers. A look from Anakin hushed them.

"Though," the Hobbit said, "I do not know the way."

Gandalf, with a warm smile on his face, stepped towards him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn followed. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt down. "You have sword."

Legolas was next. "And you have my bow."

"And my ax!" Gimli exclaimed with pride.

Surprisingly, Boromir joined in as well. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"I am proud to join you as well, Frodo," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I believe that this is why we are here," Obi-Wan added.

"I'm coming as well," Anakin said. "Suicidal missions have always been my specialty."

"Your suicide missions have been the reasons my hairs are starting to gray," Obi-Wan rebuked.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed from the bushes.

It was Sam. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond chuckled. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a _secret_ council and you are not."

"We're coming too!" another voice yelled.

Elrond whirled around in astonishment to find Merry and Pippin running up to Frodo. He looked around to see if more Hobbits were going to pop out of nowhere.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry warned.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence of this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Gandalf gave Elrond a, "Are you kidding me?" look.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry teased.

"Thirteen companions," Elrond said, surprised. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

**And thus, it was so. Another chapter was ended henceforth as the thirteen members of this newly-formed Fellowship prepared for their journey. Uh, oh. I'm starting to talk like them! I hope nothing was out of character or context. I hope you like that thing between Anakin and Gandalf. Those two will get along great in this story much better than Palpatine could with him.**

**Tune in next time for: The Journey South!**

**Please, please, please, vote for the duel coming up in the next chapter. Please, please, please review. **

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to Above the Winter Moonlight's compelling story Here I Go Again. She nailed it on the head with the separation of attachments and love. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Ring Goes South

Chapter 4: The Ring Goes South

After the Council, every member of the Fellowship began to prepare for their long and fateful journey. The food that was gathered was put on a horse, whom Sam called Bill while the Fellowship themselves carried weapons and other such items. Frodo received a sword known as Sting from his uncle, Bilbo. It is said that the sword would glow when Orcs would come near.

The Jedi only brought their cloaks, lightsabers, and a few rations they had from the Clone Wars. Rex, on the other hand, had his blasters, armor, and four thermal detonators for good measure. Considering what had happened with his blaster, he dared not leave them anywhere near Pippin since he most likely would blow up the group in their sleep.

The Fellowship gathered on a path just outside the city where Elrond, several Elves, and Arwen awaited.

"The Ring-bearer is setting on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond said. "On you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer!" Gandalf announced.

Nervously, Frodo turned to face his comrades, but encouraging smiles from most of them gave him courage to lead the way down the path.

"Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo whispered. "Is it left or right?"

"Left," he whispered back.

In a single file line, the Fellowship walked out of the city on their way to Mount Doom, but Aragorn stopped for a moment. He turned to see Arwen, who had a mixture of longing, encouragement, and worry on her face.

Anakin, who stayed behind with Aragorn, put a hand on his shoulder. "You will see her again."

"Anakin, Aragorn!" Obi-Wan called. "We were hoping that you would last more than five seconds on this journey."

Anakin scoffed. "Right, and miss my chance of saving you at least three times on this journey? Not a chance!"

Aragorn looked at Anakin confused. "Does your friend lack the ability to get out of trouble?"

"No, he lacks the ability to get _me_ out of trouble. However, I have been making notes of how many times I have saved his life throughout the war. The score right now is 8 to 2, with me in the lead."

Obi-Wan, after the two had caught up, retorted with, "Should I enlighten our comrades on how many times you crashed our Republic ships?"

"How about the time you jumped out of a window 30,000 feet above the ground?"

"It can't possibly top the time you had us land on the wrong side of a fortified wall!" Ahsoka added.

"May I remind you of a certain Padawan that was tricked into getting herself locked up in a cell meant for someone else?"

"Is this what these 'great warriors' do in their down time?" Boromir asked.

"Affirmative, Captain," Rex responded. "I believe that Jedi do this in order to keep themselves sane during the war."

"You can call me Boromir, Rex," he assured. "Formalities are not necessary in this Fellowship."

"Apologies, Cap-Boromir! It's hard to break tradition when you have been bred to fight and follow orders."

Boromir raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'bred?'"

"I am one clone out of over two million clones. In layman's terms, you would find two million people that look almost exactly alike fighting in a war."

"You mean to tell that this Republic that you speak of does not fight the war themselves, but breed people to fight the wars for them!?" He was becoming outraged.

"Our enemies were doing the same thing, except with machines instead of people. If the clones didn't exist, the Republic would be wiped out."

The anger began to fade from his face. "While I understand the logic of that statement, you are still a living, breathing person, clone or not. Have you any family?"

"I have over two million brothers, but that number dwindles by the hour."

"I'm talking about an actual family. Have you a memorable childhood?"

Rex paused for a while. "I remember orders, commanders, extensive training, but not the childhood that you are referring to."

The Gondorian shook his head. "To know everything about war and death and know nothing of joy is the saddest thing in the world."

Ahsoka was bonding with the Hobbits easily. Their enthusiasm and go-lucky attitudes were something that she had been missing for a long time.

"You must come to the Shire on day, Lady Ahsoka!" Merry professed. "Green hills as far as the eye can see, the freshest food grown in our own fields, and the Green Dragon serves the best ale, if you care for that sort of thing."

"Master Obi-Wan could use some of those drinks," she chuckled.

"Jedi don't drink, Ahsoka," he retorted. "Although, I could use some when working with Anakin."

"See what I mean?" she asked.

"By the time this adventure is over," Pippin said, "we will be the envy of the whole Shire. I don't think anyone can top defeating the most evil person to have ever existed."

"I only hope it's as simple as throwing the Ring into the fire," Frodo hoped.

"How's your shoulder, Frodo?" Ahsoka asked, concerned.

"Better, but it will never fully heal. I wish I could have been as brave as Sam was."

"To be honest, Mr. Frodo, I was terrified of those things," Sam admitted.

"Everyone has a moment of fear, Frodo," she said, "but don't let it get you down. You volunteered to take the Ring to Mordor. That shows true courage!"

"Just how old are you?" Pippin asked.

Merry elbowed him. "You never ask a lady that."

"She looks young, but she says wise things like Gandalf," he argued.

"Sixteen," she answered, grinning. "And you don't have to be old and wrinkled to have some form of wisdom."

Gandalf snorted. "I may be old and wrinkled, Lady Ahsoka, but I can see your future. I see…a ditch in the near future."

At the moment, Ahsoka tripped into a ditch and crashed to the ground. The Fellowship tried to stifle their smiles unsuccessfully as she rose to her, spitting out dirt.

"Very funny, wizard," she said.

"I did try to warn you," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

After an hour or so of traveling, the Fellowship made camp on some rocks in front of the Misty Mountains. Legolas kept an eye out for trouble, Sam began to cook some food, Gandalf was mapping out their course with Gimli, Boromir was training Merry and Pippin to fight, and the rest of the group watched.

The two Hobbits weren't bad for beginners, as long as they didn't run into any Nazgûl along the way.

"Very good!" Boromir complemented as Pippin successfully blocked three strikes.

"Move your feet," Aragorn advised as the captain struck again.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said.

"Thanks."

"Faster!" Boromir exclaimed, striking at Merry who blocked the blows.

"If you think that's impressive," Ahsoka interrupted, "you should watch Skyguy and Master Kenobi duel."

Anakin's eyes brightened. "Now, that would be fun."

Obi-Wan sighed. "The usual bet?"

"Whoever wins gets gloating privileges!"

"Very well! And try to remember to set your lightsaber to sting this time. I prefer to keep my limbs."

"This should be interesting," Legolas noted as the two Jedi took to the center of the campsite. They ignited their blue lightsabers and took their stances.

"Shall we begin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Now, everyone was paying attention.

Anakin lunged at Obi-Wan with several quick and concise slashes. His former master, being a master in Soresu, blocked all the blows. He let Anakin back him up towards the rocky wall while blocking more blows. Anakin aimed his foot at him, but Obi-Wan caught it and prepared to deliver a slash to his leg. Anakin was quicker and Force Pushed him against the wall. Needless to say, Anakin lost his balance and fell unceremoniously to the ground, which earned him laughs.

"Graceful as usual, Anakin," Obi-Wan taunted.

Flushed with embarrassment, Anakin lunged at him, but Obi-Wan back flipped on top of the wall. Anakin jumped after him, somersaulting over a slash.

"Amazing," Legolas breathed. "They would be the envy of every Elf."

Using the Force to keep their balance, the two dueled on with Anakin on the offensive again. Obi-Wan tried to counterattack, but Anakin blocked each blow effortlessly. The two reached a saber lock with Obi-Wan's blade vertical and Anakin's horizontal. Changing the rules of combat, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, making Obi-Wan stumble forward, but the split second was all Anakin needed. He bashed the hilt of the lightsaber on the back of his head, the force of which sent Obi-Wan tumbling to the ground.

"How's that dirt taste, Master?" Anakin teased.

"You tell me!" Obi-Wan retorted, Force Pulling him off the ledge.

Anakin crashed face first into the ground, groaning as the wind was knocked out of him.

Aragon ran to their aide. "Are you two all right?"

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan coughed, brushing the dirt off of him. "Nothing we can't handle."

When his breathing returned to normal, Anakin asked, "Shall we continue?"

They were about to when Sam asked, "What is that?"

The Fellowship looked to see a black shadow in the sky coming towards them.

"Nothing," Gimli answered. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir observed. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. "Take cover!"

Quickly, the Fellowship gathered their belongings and hid in the crevices of the rocks just in time. The Crebain, which turned out to be demented crows with a purpose, circled around the abandoned campsite, looking for any sign of the Fellowship. When they found none, they returned to wherever they hailed from.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf spat. "The passage south is being watched."

"Do you think they saw our duel?" Anakin asked.

"Whether they did or not, we have to move," the wizard replied. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

"Where's Caradhras?" Ahsoka asked.

Aragorn pointed to the mountains that were covered in snow.

"Please tell me you're joking!" she begged.

"Oh, come on, Snips," Anakin said. "What's a little snow?"

* * *

"A little snow" turned out to be thick sheets of snow that covered the mountain like a blanket. The only person that wasn't having a miserable time was Legolas, since he could stand on top of snow and not feel the cold.

However, what kept the others going and distracted was discussing the short-lived duel.

"I can see why you are called great warriors, Master Jedi," Boromir said. "No Orc would be able to withstand your might."

"We haven't met Orcs yet," Obi-Wan replied. "What are they like?"

"Filthy, repulsive," he described with disdain. "Their smell is horrible, but they are not warriors. The beasts rather find strength in numbers than skill."

Pippin decided to change the subject. "So, what's your secret with that magic?"

"It wasn't magic, Pippin," Ahsoka explained. "It was the Force, the living entity that binds us all together. The Force gives many, but not all, the ability to into the  
Living Force. From there, it lends us its power to be used wisely or foolishly."

"What about your lightsabers?" Sam asked. "I have never seen a sword crafted like that in all my life!"

"It's a plasma-based weapon," Obi-Wan answered. "It is the weapon of a Jedi, for a more civilized age. Unless you have special crystals and people to tap into the Force, you are out of luck if you want to build one."

"I do not recall anyone being able to tap into this Force," Gandalf said, "but then again, my memory is not as good as it once was."

Suddenly, Frodo slipped and went tumbling down the hill. Ahsoka and Aragorn chased after him as he came to a stop.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Frodo nodded, but then panicked when he felt his neck. "The Ring!"

They saw it glistening in the snow not too far ahead, but Boromir picked it up by the chain.

The Fellowship watched him cautiously as he stared at the Ring in a trance.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called.

The captain did not listen. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"BOROMIR!" Aragorn yelled. "Give the Ring to Frodo!"

Slowly, Boromir held out the Ring to the Hobbit. "As you wish."

Frodo snatched it from his hand.

"I care not," he lied, brushing some snow off of Frodo's head.

Aragorn and Ahsoka withdrew their hold of their weapons.

"He wants the Ring," Ahsoka whispered when the Gondorian turned his back.

"We must be cautious," Aragorn warned. "He believes he can conquer the Ring, when it has begun to conquer him."

"He frightens me," Frodo admitted.

"If he tries to take the Ring again, I will personally cut off his hands," Ahsoka threatened.

"Let us pray that day will never come," Aragorn said sadly.

Within a few more days, a wicked snowstorm began to blow across the mountain, making the path ever more freezing, miserable, and dangerous. Of course, everyone except Legolas was affected by the terrible change in weather. Boromir carried Pippin and Merry while Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam.

Suddenly, a voice began to chant over the harsh wind.

"There's a fell voice on the air!" Legolas observed.

The Jedi strained their ears and heard the chanting voice, but to them, it sounded very familiar. They couldn't put a face to the voice, though.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as rocks plummeted towards them.

Rex pulled out his blaster and fired several shots and them. The rocks crumbled into smaller rocks, falling over the edge of the mountain.

"Good shooting!" Ahsoka said.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf refused, taking a stance on the ledge.

He began to chant against Saruman's chanting, but it was to no avail. Lightning struck the top of the mountain causing an avalanche to crash onto the Fellowship. The Jedi attempted to use the Force, but they were too cold for the effort. Within a second, entire group was buried under a thick sheet of snow.

Miraculously, four lightsabers penetrated the ice and melted some of it, making it easier to get out.

"Don't touch the blades!" Obi-Wan warned as he began to melt more of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir exclaimed. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

For the first time since he got here, Anakin saw fear etched all over Gandalf's face. Something was in Moria that he did not want to see, but he did not want to say.

After a few seconds of silence, Gandalf finally said, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir protested. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Obi-Wan agreed. The Hobbits were shivering uncontrollably in the horrific weather. A few more days and they will freeze to death.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided.

"So be it," Gandalf replied, resigned to his fate.

**Yes, I know the duel was short, but there were Crebain from Dunland! I hope I provided good explanations of the Force and the lightsaber. Many thanks to my reviewers, followers, and viewers. Keep reviewing and keep smiling.**

**The move where Anakin retracts his lightsaber and hits Obi-Wan with the hilt of it actually came from a lightsaber video called Ryan vs. Brandon. When I saw that move, I could not resist putting it in my story. After all, lightsabers are _retractable!_**

And thanks to whoever voted. Fret not. A rematch between Obi-Wan and Anakin is inevitable, but it won't be for a while. And there will be a winner! Vote on who you want to win the duel the next time. Peace all around. Until next time. Review and critique please.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Mines

Chapter 5: Into the Mines

The Fellowship slowly trudged down the mountain, not saying a word. They were more concerned about trying to stay cold and keep the Hobbits warm. The Jedi let the freezing weather flow through them, making it more bearable for them. They did not dare use their lightsabers for warmth. The temptation to get too close to the blades was extremely high in these conditions.

Within a matter of days, they reached the base of the mountain and followed a rocky path alongside it.

"Frodo!" Gandalf called. "Come and help an old man!"

The Hobbit stood next to him and let Gandalf put some of his weight on him.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Better than it was," the Hobbit answered.

"And the Ring?" Gandalf's voice dropped to whisper. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And I fear from within."

Frodo became anxious. "Who then do I trust?"

"The Jedi are repelled by the Ring, Frodo, so you can trust them, but you must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

Gandalf succeeded in confusing the Hobbit with his riddles, but he was saved by a gasp from Gimli.

"The walls," he breathed, "of Moria."

He pointed across the lake at a gigantic wall that was embedded in the mountain. At first glance, it would appear that it was just part of the mountain, but Gimli knew better.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli explained, tapping the wall from time to time.

"Yes, Gimli," Gandalf agreed. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked.

Gimli gave the Elf a wicked glare.

"Let's see," the wizard mumbled, brushing some dust off the wall to reveal a symbol. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

On cue, the full moon revealed itself, causing the wall to glow. The symbols formed a radiant door that dazzled the Dwarf.

Gandalf read the inscription on the door. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What does it mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf turned to the door and began speaking Elvish with an epic tone while the Fellowship waited in suspense.

Nothing happened.

Gandalf tried Dwarfish.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin observed.

A glare from the wizard silenced him.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he fumed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" he exclaimed. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will  
try to find the opening words."

"We could cut through them," Anakin suggested.

"And what do you supposed the Dwarfs will think when we shatter their doors?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't think they'll be rolling out the welcome mat."

For what seemed like hours, the Fellowship sat in silence as Gandalf tried every password he had ever known with no results. Anakin passed the time by dismantling and rebuilding his lightsaber four different times, but that too lost its luster.

"Mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn said as removed the supplies off of Bill. "Even one as brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam said as the pony walked away.

"Don't worry, Sam," he assured. "He knows the way home."

A sudden splash shook everyone out of their stupor. It turned out to be Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water.

Aragorn firmly grabbed Pippin's arm which held a rock and gave him a warning. "Do not disturb the water."

Finally, Gandalf gave up. "Oh, it's useless."

Ahsoka was fast asleep until a tremor in the Force awakened her. "Master, I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"So do I," Anakin replied, his hand firmly gripping his lightsaber.

Anakin, Aragorn, Boromir, and Obi-Wan watched the water ripple slightly as something swam in it.

"Be on your guard," Aragorn whispered.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Ahsoka said.

At that moment, an idea came to Frodo. "It's a riddle. 'Speak "friend" and enter.' What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon,"_ Gandalf answered.

At long last, the doors finally opened. Quickly and quietly, the Fellowship entered the Mines of Moria.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarfs," Gimli boasted. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

Ahsoka's mouth watered. "Oh, that sounds wonderful."

"You won't have to contain your excitement much longer, lass. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf lit up his staff and found on the floor scattered corpses.

"This is no mine," Boromir corrected. "It's a tomb."

The entire room was covered in dead, decaying bodies of Dwarfs and strange creatures alike. Gimli began crying in anguish, seeing his fellow brethren among the  
dead.

Legolas plucked an arrow from a dead Dwarf. "Goblins."

Immediately, Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords with the Jedi igniting their weapons as well.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We should have never come here."

"Why are you so obsessed with that gap?" Ahsoka asked.

Suddenly, a massive tentacle snatched Frodo and began to drag him out of the mines.

"Help!" Frodo yelled as his fellow Hobbits tried cutting the tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam called to Aragorn.

Finally, the badly damaged tentacle retreated into the water, while five more tentacles took its place. Three of them smacked the Hobbits down while two of them lifted Frodo into the air. Legolas shot one of his arrows at the tentacle holding Frodo, but it did little to slow it down. Boromir and Aragorn started slicing the tentacles near the shore, but the skin was too thick. However, they were no match for lightsabers as Anakin and Obi-Wan slashed a couple of tentacles near the other Hobbits.  
Ahsoka Force Jumped over the lake and grabbed on to one of the tentacles near Frodo.

"Hold on, Frodo," she encouraged. "Try and grab my hand."

The Hobbit tried to reach, but then the tentacle that was wrapped around him started to lower into its mouth.

The head of the creature had jaws like a shark, but the top of its head seemed to have tentacles like hair.

"Back off, ugly!" she demanded, throwing her yellow shoto into its head.

While it did not penetrate the brain, the creature did groan in pain, giving the swordsmen on the shore enough time to cut the tentacles holding Frodo.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf commanded.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed.

With incredible accuracy, the Elf shot an arrow, hitting the creature's eye. Rex shot the other one quickly before disappearing into the mines.

"Come on!" Anakin urged while making sure everyone got inside before he followed suit.

To their horror, the creature climbed out of the water, desperate to reach its pray. Ferociously, the Jedi started slashing at it, desperate to keep the creature at bay, but fortunately, a cave-in finished it off once and for all.

Overwhelmed with all that has just happened, Frodo embraced Ahsoka with a rather clingy hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's okay, Frodo," she said softly. "It's over."

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf announced, lighting his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are far older and fouler things  
than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The Jedi kept their lightsabers lit to keep the darkness at bay.

"Quietly, now," Gandalf warned. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Moria was an impressive cavern filled with several paths. The bridges that crossed to the other side were over sheer drops into the darkness, but fortunately no one had fallen in yet.

To pass the time, Gandalf gave the Fellowship a history lesson. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril!" He indicated it by pointing at a shiny  
surface on the rocky wall.

"What's mithril?" Obi-Wan asked.

Gimli decided to answer with pride. "It is a metal that is as hard as dragon scales. We dwarfs use it to build armor or jewelry fit for kings. That is why we mine for it."

"Masters, look!" Ahsoka exclaimed, aiming her lightsaber down.

The Jedi and everyone else looked down to see walls of mithril that seemed to go down for miles.

"Incredible," Anakin breathed.

Gandalf continued. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli's eyes widened. "That was a kingly gift!"

The old wizard agreed. "Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Rex whistled. "Can you imagine the credits, Generals?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I daresay I cannot. A shirt worth more than a city seems outlandish."

"Your tales _are_ outlandish, and yet, they are true," Boromir retorted.

"Touché," the Jedi Master replied.

For what seemed like an eternity, the Fellowship journeyed through the abandoned city. No sound was made except for the hum of the lightsabers, the quiet footsteps, and the occasional falling of rocks. Everyone was on their toes in the event of an attack, but so far, no one has dared to cross them. Occasionally, the Jedi made marks on the wall to make sure they wouldn't get turned around.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Anakin whispered, his legs getting sore from walking.

"Gandalf has walked for over 300 lives of Men," Aragorn answered. "He knows Middle-Earth more than any of us could. We should be fine."

"I have no memory of this place," the old wizard stated, staring at a crossroads.

The Hobbits and Ahsoka groaned.

After getting a fire started, the Fellowship scattered the area, giving each other room. Boromir and Aragorn sat together, smoking pipes, Legolas kept his Elf-eyes out for danger, Anakin was levitating rocks around him, Obi-Wan was meditating (of course), Captain Rex patrolled the area, but not too far in case they got separated, the Hobbits and Ahsoka conversed with each other, and Gandalf sat on a rock pondering his next move.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked, keeping his voice down.

"No," Merry answered.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo stared solemnly at the path behind him when movement caught his eye. Whether it was a Goblin or not, the creature was cautiously stalking them, thinking  
that it hadn't been noticed. Anakin noticed it too, for he dropped all of his rocks, save for one which was being aimed at the creature should it pop its head out of cover.

"Something's down there," he explained to his calm comrades.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf said without turning his head.

Frodo's eyes widened. "Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"Shouldn't you have mentioned it earlier?" Ahsoka asked, gripping her lightsabers fiercely.

"Stay your hands!" the wizard ordered. "Let him be."

Reluctantly, Anakin and Ahsoka lowered their weapons.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo wondered.

"Escaped," he replied mysteriously, "or was set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Anakin, remembering the story Gandalf told him in Rivendell, realized that it centered on Gollum. To further his proof, he stole a glimpse of Gollum. He seemed to have decrepit skin and crawled on all fours, but what shocked him were his eyes. They were yellow and held expressions such as hatred and lust. _Just like a Sith._

Gandalf continued. "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called, before the Ring found him, before the Ring drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo sneered.

Anakin nodded in agreement.

Gandalf stared at the two incredulous. "Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo realized the error of his words, for he looked down in guilt.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends."

Ahsoka noticed Anakin's face was ridden in guilt. He never revealed much about his past, but his look told her all she needed to know: he made the wrong choice at one point. Even Obi-Wan was guilty. He remembered his very first duel with Darth Maul, how that savage killed his former master. He touched the Dark Side and instead of killing the monster, he created one when Maul returned with a vengeance. Those people the former Sith Lord killed when he returned was something Obi-Wan would live with for the rest of his life.

Gandalf went on. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo's face became one of sadness. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

Anakin smiled as his thoughts returned to Padmé. If there was one good thing that he had done in his entire life, it was falling in love and marrying his angel.

"There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it. Anakin was meant to become the Chosen One, though he did not ask for it. These Jedi and the warrior; they were all meant to come and aide us in our time of need. These are encouraging thoughts, Frodo."

Gandalf looked up and chuckled. "It's that way!"

The Fellowship stirred and Captain Rex quickly returned.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No," the wizard corrected, traveling down the road, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They traveled down a corridor, until they came across an expanse of space with columns.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said, his staff glowing brighter. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Everywhere they looked, the Fellowship saw hallway after hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. The columns made the skyscrapers back on Coruscant look insignificant compared to these.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam breathed, taking in every detail.

They travelled down the widest corridor for a couple of hours, until Gimli gasped in shock when he saw more of his dead kinsman.

"Gimli!" Gandalf exclaimed as the Dwarf ran to a familiar room.

The Fellowship quickly followed him and came into the only room with sunlight. Among all the corpses was a magnificent, white tomb that contained someone who  
Gimli held dear, for he was weeping.

The wizard read the inscription on the tomb:

"_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin_

Lord of Moria!

He is dead, then."

Ahsoka gave Gandalf a sarcastic "no kidding" look, but he paid no heed.

He removed his hat in respect. "It is as I feared."

Suddenly, a book that was clutched tightly on one of the corpses caught his eyes. He absentmindedly gave Pippin his hat and staff to hold on to as he opened the  
door, which was layered in dust.

Legolas nudged Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger."

"He just lost someone he cared about," Anakin snarled, giving the elf a nasty look. "Show him respect."

'"They have taken the bridge and the second hall,"' Gandalf read. '"We have bared the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!'"

Suddenly, a loud smash was sounded in the room. The Fellowship whirled around to see Pippin standing in front of a headless corpse that sat in front of a well. Apparently, he fiddled with the arrow that was stuck in the corpse's chest, causing the head to fall. To add insult to injury, the rest of the body followed the head, clanging down the hole as it went. The noise echoed Moria and most likely alerted the enemy of their presence.

Pippin shied away from Gandalf's furious look. Rex considered shooting the idiot, but he knew that it wouldn't bode well with the others. The Fellowship let out a breath they realized they were holding when the banging in ceased.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snarled, snatching his staff and hat from the Hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

Ahsoka felt bad for the young Hobbit, but she learned a long time ago that curiosity tended to lead to hazards in war. And sure enough…  
_  
BOOM! BOOM!  
_  
The sound of a constant rhythm sounded in the city followed by a series of screeching.

'"Drums in the deep,'" Ahsoka whispered.

Frodo pulled out Sting, which was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed, bringing out his bow.

Boromir ran to the entrance to seal the door when two arrows landed directly in front of him.

"Get back!" Aragorn commanded to the Hobbits before helping Boromir close the door. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

As the Men closed the door, they heard a deep, menacing roar n the distance.

"They have a Cave Troll," Boromir announced with annoyance.

They bared the door with various spears and axes, hoping to slow them down. The door shook as the Orc army tried to break through. The Fellowship drew out their weapons, prepared for the bloodshed that would occur.

"Let them come," Gimli growled, standing on Balin's tomb. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The Orcs were carving through the door slowly but surely with axes and swords. The door would not last long. When one of the holes was big enough, Legolas fired an arrow, hitting the intended target. Aragorn fired his arrow, his accuracy true.

"Try not to get separated!" Obi-Wan commanded. "And try not to do anything reckless, Anakin."

Before Anakin could offer a comeback, the door finally came crashing down.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for the lack of updates, but my step-dad went through nose surgery, throwing us off. He's fine now! I won't take too long to update, because this is one of my favorite moments for obvious reasons. **

**If you are wondering why Frodo hugged Ahsoka, know that he was inches away from death…again and Ahsoka went to save him by jumping into the fray. Romance between the two? NO! **

**This wasn't my favorite chapter, but next one will be. Tune in. Review! Vote! Be happy! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

Chapter 6: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

What the Jedi saw coming through the broken door seemed like walking zombies with armor. The Orcs skin was dark as a corpse and filthier than a Hutt. Their blood smelled so bad, that regular people would have fainted at the first whiff.

Legolas and Aragorn fired a few arrows before the Orcs came too close. Legolas traded his bow for a set of knifes while Aragorn used his sword to cut down the horrible creatures. Boromir's shield protected him from being overrun while slashing at any Orcs that came from the side.

Rex fired several blaster bolts, all leaving smoking holes in his enemies' foreheads. One of the Orcs came at him from the side, screeching like a madman. The clone swiftly and quickly snapped his opponent's neck before continuing his shooting spree.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were the masters of death in this case. Their kills, though many, were bloodless since their sabers cauterized the wounds inflicted on their opponents. Anakin was a whirlwind of fury, decapitating Orc after Orc in quick succession. Obi-Wan was defend, slash, defend, slash, defend, slash with every one of his enemies. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was getting more kills than Anakin. She would either slice through her enemies like butter, or use one of her lightsabers to block a blow and use the other to kill him.

Eventually, the Hobbits, Gandalf, and Gimli joined the fray. The old man moved with such speed that being called a frail old man would never suit him ever again. He used his staff to stun his enemies and his sword to finish them off. Gimli had the higher ground since he still stood on Balin's tomb, so if any Orc was lucky enough to get by, they would get a beheading courtesy of the Dwarf. The Hobbits, having little combat training, just killed any Orc that got in their path.

As the numbers of the Orcs dwindled, a roar was sounded. The Fellowship saw the Cave Troll, which looked like a giant Gollum, bust through the opening. Legolas shot an arrow into its shoulder, but the Troll paid no attention to it. He swung a heavy club at Sam, but the Hobbit dove under it, getting behind him. Rex tried to shoot it, but an Orc tackled him down, knocking away his blasters. Picking up a discarded knife, he sliced the Orc's neck, ending its pathetic life. He found one of his blasters, but he decided to use a sword in the other hand.

The Troll tried to step on Sam, but Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain that was on him, pulling him back. He swung at the two Men, who both managed to duck, but Boromir was hit by a backhanded smash. The shield softened the blow, but he crashed into a wall, wounding him. An Orc tried to kill him only to be stabbed in the neck by a sword thrown by Aragorn.

Gimli threw his ax into the Troll, but he was still unfazed. His anger, however, did increase. He swung the club down, making Gimli abandon the tomb, which was easily crushed by the blow. Anakin lunged at the Troll and slashed its legs. Though horribly burned, the Troll still kicked the Jedi, sending him across the room where his resting place was a wall.

"Anakin!" Aragorn exclaimed, rushing to his aide.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in annoyance, hoping the blow would jog something in his former apprentice's head. His annoyance turned to fear as the Troll made his run at him. While keeping the Orcs at bay with his lightsaber, the Jedi levitated several pieces of debris and bombarded him. The victory was short-lived as the Troll smashed his club down, creating a shockwave that sent the Jedi Master tumbling to the ground. Desperate to kill him, the Troll smashed the Orcs that got in his way while Obi-Wan tried to dodge the massive swings while trying to run (or as Obi-Wan would put it later, a tactical retreat in order to assess the situation.)

He was saved by Legolas, who shot two arrows into the Troll, drawing his attention.

"Help the others," the Elf stated, slashing an Orc aside.

Obi-Wan nodded and attended Boromir who, though wounded, put up a strong fight.

The Troll used his chain as a whip to try and hit the Elf, but he was too quick. The chain accidentally wrapped around a sturdy column, making it stuck. Legolas, after checking the chain's firmness, crawled up the chain and onto the Troll's head. He fired an arrow straight his head, finally causing a major blow. Quickly, he jumped off the Troll before it could try and retaliate.

Ahsoka, seeing as how the Hobbits were handling themselves, decided to make her run. After cutting down three Orcs, the delivered a twin slash on the Troll's abdomen. She jumped into the air to attack his head, but he backhanded her, sending her into a column. The force in the attack wasn't as powerful. The Troll was weakening. The Orcs to this moment to make another attempt to kill her. Dazed, but not out, Ahsoka blocked their blows with her green lightsaber, but realized her shoto was gone. Her moment of hesitation gave the remaining Orc a chance to knock her down with its armored face. It prepared to stab her, but the yellow shot pierced it from behind. Ahsoka rolled out of the way of the falling corpse as saw her rescuer: Sam, who was holding the saber in one hand and a frying pan in the other.

"Figured you could use help, Lady Ahsoka," he exclaimed.

She brushed off the surprise and got to her feet. "I'll take it back after the battle. Thanks, Sam."

He grinned, but went back into the fray. Since the shoto was Hobbit-sized, he wielded it with little difficulty. It wasn't heavy, but he wanted to be careful not to hurt himself. Sam used the frying pan to stun the Orcs and the shoto to kill them.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, who were pretty much hiding the entire time, were confronted the Troll. He swung the club down, but the Hobbits split apart in time with Merry and Pippin on one end, and Frodo on the other.

"Frodo!" Aragorn exclaimed, trying to reach him, but Orcs blocked him off. Anakin fixed the situation with a Force Push that sent the Orcs flying. Aragorn nodded his thanks before the two rushed to Frodo.

The Hobbit desperately tried to hide from the Troll, who seemed to be sniffing him out. Whenever the Troll peered on one side of the column, Frodo was on the other. Frodo sighed in relief when he vanished, but he screamed in fear when the Troll, upon discovering him, roared at him.

Frodo was backed into a corner, giving the Troll the chance to drag the Hobbit to him. Desperately calling out to Aragorn, he slashed the Troll's finger giving Aragorn, who was armed with a spear, and Anakin to come to the rescue. Aragorn stabbed the Troll in the wounds on his stomach, making him screech in pain. Adding to the Troll's "unfortunate" misery, Anakin took a leaf out of Obi-Wan's book and bombarded him with rocks. Even Merry and Pippin through small rocks at him, making him drop the club.

While all the attempts were noble, the Troll still fought on. He slapped Aragorn aside, knocking him out. Anakin retaliated by slicing off one of the Troll's fingers, but he took the spear that was still in his stomach and smashed the Jedi aside again, making him fall down the stairs. Frodo tried to get away, but he was still cornered. With great accuracy, the Troll plunged the spear directly into the Hobbit.

Frodo groaned in pain, but it quickly overtook him as fell to the ground, dead.

The Troll turned his attention to Rex, who tried shooting the monster, but all it did was enrage the Troll. He prepared to leave Rex in a bloody smear on his foot, but Merry and Pippin, infuriated by the events, jumped onto the Troll's back and began stabbing him. The rest of the Fellowship sliced every Orc in their path and focused on the Troll, slicing at him in every direction. Anakin and Obi-Wan sliced off the Troll's feet while Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber through his chin. The blade came up on the other side, finally striking a killing blow. At long last, the Troll crashed to the ground, his life finally ended. Anakin made sure by cutting off the Troll's head, clearly livid.

Obi-Wan put a strong hand on him. "Anakin, enough! He's dead."

Anakin turned to his old master with fury and clenched teeth. "So is Frodo."

Aragorn, who regained consciousness, crawled to Frodo, fear in his eyes. "Oh, no."

He flipped the Hobbit over and found him groaning in pain.

"What!?" Ahsoka yelled.

"He's alive," Sam announced almost to tears.

"That's impossible!" Anakin exclaimed.

Catching his breath, Frodo held his chest where the Troll stabbed him. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn looked at him incredulously. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf smiled. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal another one, which was sparkling. It had shining rings on the collar part, almost like…

"Mithril!" Gimli breathed, before giving him a grin of approval. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Rex, turning to Pippin, put a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, kid. That was a reckless and foolhardy move you pulled that would make General Skywalker proud. It seems I, too, have underestimated you."

Pippin nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

"But don't let it get to your head," he warned. "If only I could find my blaster."

"Like this?" the Hobbit asked, holding it up, not realizing the barrel was facing Rex's head.

Quickly, he snatched the blaster and gave him another look of warning.

Sam handed Ahsoka back her shoto. "Thank you."

Ahsoka smiled warmly at him. "I should thank you. You saved my life. I owe you."

Suddenly, the moments of joy ended as more screeching was sounded.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded.

Immediately, the Fellowship ran out of the room and dashed down the corridors. The Orcs followed them with equal speed, but what surprised them was how they seemed to come from everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the columns, everywhere they looked, a horde of Orcs was coming in their direction. Eventually, the creatures surrounded them, roaring and hissing in fury for their fallen comrades.

Gimli snarled back, daring them to make a move, but before anyone could do so, a roar was sounded in the distance. One of the corridors seemed to fill with light from a fire. Seeing this, every Orc retreated, leaving the Fellowship in the wake of whatever was to come.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

A look of resignation and fear appeared on Gandalf's face. "A Balrog."

By the look of Legolas's face, this foe seemed to have spawned from nightmares.

"A demon of the ancient world," the wizard explained. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

With a new sense of adrenaline, the Fellowship fled the scene, not daring to look back. They passed through a corridor and came across a cavern the seemed to have lava below them. Boromir almost fell in, but Legolas pulled him away from the edge.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, seeing that his friend was getting tired.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" he commanded before turning to Anakin. "Trust your heart and not your desires, Anakin."

The Jedi couldn't see why this was relevant at the moment, but he nodded.

"DO AS I SAY!" Gandalf urged when Aragorn would not move. "Swords are no more use here."

Carefully and quickly, they all traveled down the stairs while the beast continued to roar. They came across stairs that had no railings, was in the middle of a lava pool, and had a gap between the next stairs.

"This is terrible planning!" Anakin exclaimed. "What were the Dwarfs thinking building this!?"

Legolas cleared the gap easily, but Gandalf hesitated. The fear of the Balrog, however, was greater than his apparent fear of heights. He jumped across, and not a moment too soon, for an arrow struck where he once stood. They looked to see Orcs firing upon them. The Jedi slashed arrows aside, but could not deflect them like blaster bolts. Legolas shot his arrows, while Rex shot his blasters, both scoring hits. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin in each arm and jumped across the gap, but then part of the stairs collapsed on the side of the rest.

Ahsoka somersaulted over the gap, slashing an arrow that was meant for Legolas.

The Elf turned to thank her, but she said, "Save the chivalry for later."

Anakin and Obi-Wan used the Force to send the arrows back to their owners before making the leap. Aragorn tossed Sam, who was caught by Boromir. He turned to toss Gimli, but he held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," he stated, making the jump.

His jump was too short, so Legolas grabbed his beard to safe him. Ignoring the Dwarf's protests, he pulled him up from the edge.

The stairs on Frodo and Aragorn's side collapsed, making the gap impossible to jump.

"Anakin, come on!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Ahsoka, Rex, cover us!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan Force Jumped over the gap, while Ahsoka returned the arrows that was aimed at them. Which incredible marksmanship, Rex took out five Orcs in quick succession. Anakin took Frodo while Obi-Wan took Aragorn.

"Ready?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and they both made the impossible jump.

They did not land on the ledge in front of their comrades; they landed _behind _them.

"We are in a hurry," Obi-Wan explained with a wry grin to the dumbstruck Fellowship.

"Come on!" Anakin urged.

Regaining their composure, the Fellowship dashed out of that hellish room and into another which was producing a wall of flames.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded. "Fly!"

Seeing as how the wizard was left behind, Anakin stood by him as they watched the Balrog make his appearance. He looked exactly like a demon, wrapped in shadow and flame. When the creature roared, his mouth seemed to spawn fire.

Anakin grabbed Gandalf's arm and pulled him away from the terrifying sight. He tried to throw more debris, but the creature dissolved the objects when they  
connected with his skin. As they crossed the bridge over the bottomless pit (**"Whoever designed this bridge was an idiot!" Anakin cried**) Gandalf stayed behind to confront the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed, but was held back by Aragorn.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Anakin shouted, trying to pull him back.

Gandalf whipped his staff around and blasted Anakin to the other side safely.

The old wizard returned to his opponent and said with clenched teeth, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." He raised his staff in the air, which was glowing while the Balrog brought a sword comprised of flames. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

Anakin was horrified. "Is he mad!? We've got to help him! Why are we just standing here!?"

The Balrog brought his sword down, but it disintegrated when it bounced off a shield Gandalf created.

"Gandalf is the only one who's a match for the foul beast, Anakin," Aragorn explained, trying to hide his own fear. "We can do nothing against it."

The Balrog roared at Gandalf furiously.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf commanded.

This time, the Balrog brought out a fire whip and took another step on the bridge.

"**YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!**" the wizard roared, bringing his staff down on the bridge.

It created a small shockwave, which did nothing to stop the creature. Unimpressed, the Balrog took another step closer, but the bridge crumbled beneath him, weakened by Gandalf's attack. He roared in fury, but he could do nothing as the bottomless pit swallowed him up.

Gandalf turned to face the others, but the fire whip latched on to his leg, pulling him off the bridge. Luckily, the old man grabbed on to the ledge, but he could not hold on for long.

Frodo broke free of Aragorn's grip and tried to run to his friend, but Boromir pulled him back.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed.

Making up his mind, Anakin ran towards the bridge, ignoring all protests from his friends.  
_  
THWUNK!_

Anakin collapsed to the ground…with an arrow piercing his chest. The Orcs had returned.

Gandalf gave everyone a mournful look and said, "Fly, you fools," before falling to his death.

"NOOOO!" Frodo sobbed.

Anakin let the tears fall as Aragorn and Obi-Wan dragged him to safety. His friend was gone forever! And he was next in line.

**And that concludes Moria. I knew that Anakin would want to save Gandalf and not stand around like a pansy despite the weakened bridge, so the best way to stop him? An arrow!**

**Tune in next time for the Elvish city we all know and love and we will meet Lady Galadriel. Review and vote, please. Review and vote!**

**NOTE: Sometimes, Galadriel gives me the creeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lothlórien

Chapter 7: Lothlórien

The Fellowship finally exited the dreaded mountain, all of them exhausted and horrified at what had just occurred. All the Hobbits were sobbing uncontrollably; they knew Gandalf the best. Gimli was about to run back into the mountain, ready to slaughter every Orc in his path, but Boromir held him back as tears streamed down his own face. Ahsoka, crying too, sat with Sam and hugged him, trying to reassure that it was going to be okay.

Legolas was going through the five stages of grief, it seemed, for the first time in his life. He could not believe that the famous wizard, the one who seemed to live forever, was dead. Rex was accustomed to death, but he was in mourning as well. He removed his helmet in respect and saluted. "Rest in peace, Gandalf," he said softly.

The only ones who seemed stoically calm were Aragorn, though grief was shown in spades, and Obi-Wan, who successfully hid his emotions. True, he did not know Gandalf as well as Anakin, but he did consider him a very good friend. Speaking of Anakin…

Aragorn and Obi-Wan placed Anakin down carefully on the smoothest rock formation they could find. He was bleeding profusely from the wound, so there wasn't much time.

"I will remove the arrow," Obi-Wan offered. "I can pull it out without leaving anything behind."

Aragorn nodded. "Make haste. We must move quickly."

The Jedi turned to Anakin sadly. "This is going to hurt."

"Just do it," he replied, holding himself incredibly still.

Tapping into the Force, he felt for the arrow and began to telekinetically pull it out. He ignored Anakin's cries of pain and concentrated, carefully pulling it out. The arrow impacted the wrong side of his chest, thank the Force, but Obi-Wan had to make sure not to damage Anakin any more than he already was.

After what seemed like an eternity, the arrow was successfully removed. Anakin panted heavily since it did a toll on him.

"How are you feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, examining the arrow.

"Horrible," he answered. "I can't believe he's gone, Obi-Wan. He's done so much for me ever since I met him. He…knew of my troubles and understood like no one has ever done."

His former master nodded. "He will rest in peace now, knowing that you will survive. Fortunately, the arrow wasn't poisoned."

Aragorn wrapped a piece of cloth around Anakin's wound. "Keep it pressed down at all times, or you will bleed to death."

Anakin nodded and used the Force the push the cloth down as hard as he could.

"Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn commanded. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Rex, I need you to help carry Anakin. He is in no position to move."

"Yes, sir!" the captain responded, rushing to his aide.

"Come on, Sam," Ahsoka said, getting to her feet. "We need to go."

The Hobbit nodded, getting to his feet.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called, realizing he was missing. He spotted the Hobbit wandering away from the group.

"FRODO!" he yelled.

Frodo turned around, pure grief and sadness carved on his face. His mentor, his friend, forever gone.

Sadly, the Fellowship gathered together and trailed down the mountainside, Aragorn in the lead. Before they crossed the river, they took time to clean out Anakin's wound with the water so he wouldn't get infected. Quickly as they could, they all dashed to the woods of Lothlórien to seek refuge.

"How's Anakin holding up?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm fine," the young Jedi answered. "Although, I have to say that getting my arm cut off wasn't nearly as painful as this."

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. "Master Obi-Wan, Master Anakin, I sense something…odd about this forest."

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli whispered. "Stay close, young Hobbits."

"A sorceress?" Rex asked. "What do you mean?"

"An Elf-witch," the Dwarf explained, "of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"If she's anything like the Dathomir witches, we _are_ in trouble," she mused.  
_  
"Be at peace, O Chosen One!"  
_  
Anakin felt and heard someone breaking into his mind. He was about to raise his mental shields, but the voice called to him again.  
_  
"I mean you know harm!"_  
_  
"Then get out of my head, whoever you are!" _he thought savagely.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

They saw Frodo looking around, frightened.

"Are you hearing voices, too?" Anakin asked.

The Hobbit nodded.

Gimli grinned. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

At that moment, Elves appeared out of the forest at aimed their arrows at the Fellowship. Rex pulled out his blasters and aimed it at the Elves. Legolas did the same with his bow. Yet, the Jedi didn't pull out their weapons and remained stoically calm.

One of the Elves, the leader apparently, stepped up and said, "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli shot him a withering glare.

Aragorn, however, smiled. "Haldir." He embraced his old friend.

"It has been far too long, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Haldir replied, smiling, but then he narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka. "And what kind of creature are you supposed to be?"

"The kind that will cut you into pieces if you call me a creature again," she snarled.

Many of the arrows turned to face her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Obi-Wan advised, raising his hands in neutrality. "We are merely seeking refuge and help. My friend, Anakin, was shot by an arrow. We've removed the arrow and cleaned the wound, but what we need is medicine."

The head Elf raised his hand, signaling the other Elves to lower their weapons.

"Then time is of the essence. Follow us."

The Fellowship followed the Elves deeper into the forest for a couple of hours. As the sun set, it seemed like they were in a different place. Lanterns were spread all over the place, giving the environment a look of dark blue. They climbed up a tree into an outpost that had healers waiting for them. Haldir quickly told them what had happened in Elvish and Anakin was taking away by these Elves to be healed.

Legolas put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Your friend is in good hands, Master Jedi. You can scatter those worries to the winds."  
_  
You would make a fine Jedi._ The Jedi thought to himself.  
_  
"__Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)_ Haldir said.  
_  
"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ _(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)_ the Elf replied.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli grumbled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned to him with a sneer on his face. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" he asked. _"__Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"__ (I spit upon your grave!)_

Aragorn whirled around and grasped the Dwarf's arm fiercely. "_That_ was not so courteous."

Haldir walked passed them until his eyes met Frodo. His expression changed to fear and outrage.

"You bring great evil with you," he announced. "You can go no further."

Aragorn took Haldir aside and began arguing with him in Elvish. From the looks of the conversation, Obi-Wan guessed that Aragorn was trying to convince Haldir for refuge and to pass, but Haldir was holding his ground.

"Why don't you say something, O Great Negotiator?" Ahsoka joked.

"We do not know the customs of the Elves, young one," he answered. "I dare not insult him, though if Anakin were here, he would have skipped the negotiation and gone straight to the fighting stage."

"Your friend is reckless, but brave," Boromir stated.

"You could not be more right, Captain," Rex replied. "I remember a time when we were trying to liberate a city and General Skywalker felt it wise to leap off a building that was hundreds of feet in the air."

The Fellowship stared at him in awe. To think that the brash Jedi would be foolhardy enough to pull a stunt like that was beyond them. Even Pippin felt relieved that someone was far more foolish than he was.

"I do fear for his safety," Legolas admitted. "He is blessed that the arrow was not poisoned."

"Anakin will survive," Obi-Wan said. "He's been through far worse than an arrow piercing through his chest, though you would have to ask him about it. It is not my  
place to tell."

At that moment, Haldir approached them, a disgruntled look on his face. "You will follow me."

"And Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"His wounds have not been fully healed. We will carry him to our city."

Two Elves brought Anakin out on a makeshift stretcher of sorts. Without his tunic, the Fellowship couldn't believe how strong he looked. The bandages that were covering his wound were surprisingly not stained in blood. Obi-Wan expected Anakin to make sarcastic comments, but his former Padawan was passed out.

The Fellowship followed Haldir out of the outpost towards whatever city there were going towards. Most of them remained in silence, mostly out of grief, but Boromir was trying to comfort Frodo, who was more downcast than the rest of the Fellowship.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," the captain of Gondor stated, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nor would he have wanted you to give up. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

When they reached the top of the hill they were trudging on, the Fellowship stood back in awe of the city. It was another forest, but the trees were as tall as a mountain. The Jedi, reaching out with Force, sensed a network of cities and people living in that forest mountain.

"Caras Galadhon!" Haldir exclaimed with pride. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"I swear he made that name up," Ahsoka muttered.

"What is strange to you is commonplace for us, Lady Tano," the Elf stated.

Ahsoka slapped her forehead in annoyance. She forgot that Elves have sensitive hearing.

The first thing Anakin noticed when he woke up was that he was lying in one of the most comfortable beds in the history of beds. He thought he was home with Padmé, but some things didn't add up. For starters, he was moving. In his memory, beds weren't mobile. Then, he realized he was still in Middle-Earth. The bed turned out to be a stretcher that was being carried by two Elves.

He looked at his surroundings and noticed gigantic trees that seemed to have stairs and cities attached to them, sort of like Kashyyyk. The Wookiees would have been jealous at how majestic this place was compared to their huts.

"Welcome back to the living, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, noticing that his friend was awake.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, massaging his sore head.

"Only a couple of hours."

The Jedi tried to sit up, but the injury prevented him from such actions.

"Try to control yourself, Jedi," one of the Elves said. "Wounds such as yours do not heal easily."

Anakin was about to protest, but he decided against it. Since this civilization was far behind in…everything, he would have to be patient (not his strong suit) during his healing process.

The Fellowship finally arrived at what seemed like the throne room of the city. Coming down the stairs holding hands were two majestic Elves. Both wore white robes,  
but the female Elf seemed to be illuminating stronger than any Elf ever encountered. Obviously, the lady was Galadriel and the other Elf Celeborn.

The Hobbits stared with open mouths at the beauty of Galadriel. Gimli was right; she seemed to entrance them. Anakin, however, was cautious. He didn't sense the dark side, but he felt the need to be cautious.

Obi-Wan and Aragorn politely bowed as the two approached them.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn warned. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Twelve there are here, but thirteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "He has fallen into Shadow."

Legolas decided to speak up. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head in shame.

"He already feels horrible for it," Anakin snarled. "You don't need to rub it in."

"What is he rubbing in?" Boromir asked, unsure of the expression.

"He shouldn't continue bringing it up," Obi-Wan translated.

"Regardless," Galadriel interrupted, "needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She turned her gaze to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Her gaze now fixed on Boromir, who, after a few seconds, broke down in tears.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"Would Gandalf want us to quit?" Ahsoka asked, slightly angry. "He sacrificed his life for us, and if we quit now, it would have all been in vain!"

"_Easy, Snips!"_ Anakin said through his Force-link. "_Remember, these are the lords of this city."_

Galadriel, however, smiled. "You are wise beyond your years, young Togruta. Brash, but wise. However, the quest now stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. The coming of these Sky Warriors was a surprise to all. Banded together, they will succeed. Break apart…" She turned to Anakin. "…and hope is lost."  
_  
"You have many challenges ahead of you, O Chosen One," _she said. _"Heed the wise words of Gandalf the Grey. They will aide you in the future."_

Anakin looked at her, wondering if she could see he future. Part of what annoyed him about people who see the future always give hints as to what is to come instead of just telling them.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

"Thank you, Milady," Obi-Wan replied with another bow. "We are most grateful for your hospitality."

As the Fellowship departed, Anakin was conflicted. True, this seemed like a safe haven, but there was something off about Galadriel. His first thoughts were that she was a cleverly disguised Sith and times, and other times, a warm caring soul.  
_  
"You still doubt where I stand, Anakin Skywalker."_

Anakin rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"Is this speaking in minds a common occurrence among you Elves?"  
_  
She chuckled. _"Let me prove that I mean you no harm. Tonight, I will summon you. Feel free to bring your sword of light if you feel the need. I would convince you to leave it behind, but you feel safe with it."_

"Let me guess: come alone."

"Whether you bring your companions or approach me alone is up to you, but know this: do not let your fears control your decisions, for what is revealed tonight will change everything." She severed the link before Anakin could respond.

**I'M ALIVE! This story is too. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not a fan of this chapter. But, over 1000 views makes me smile.**

**Anakin's reactions to Galadriel were mine. I didn't trust her at first, plus, those close-up stares gave me the creeps.**

**You can probably guess what will happen in the next chapter, so I won't be stating the obvious.**

**Some things will start happening differently and as I progress, you will see hints of things to come that will, hopefully, surprise you. Review, no flames, VOTE! See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Greatest Change

Chapter 8: Greatest Change

"Why do you think Lady Galadriel wants to see you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no idea," Anakin answered, finally on his feet. The Elves warned him to take it easy, or he would injure himself again. Reluctantly, he had to move slower and couldn't stretch.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Ahsoka joked while setting up her bed. "I hope you don't pull the same stunt you did with that woman on Zygerria, Skyguy."

Anakin raised his hands in defense. "For the record, it was all an act."

Aragorn shook his head while sharpening his sword. "So you led a woman on and left her?"

"Actually, he was trying to free some slaves and take out the slavers," Rex corrected. "We still have scars from the ordeal. General Skywalker, however, felt it prudent to distract said lady."

Suddenly, vocal music filled the city. It came from the Elves, who were singing in Elvish. The song was slow, beautiful, and sad. No one needed to ask why they were singing like that.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas explained, stating the obvious.

Everything paused what they were doing, entranced by the Elvish song.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you," the Elf answered. "For me, the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam stated. "There should be a verse about them." Just for the heck of it, the Hobbit stood up and began making up a poem  
on the spot.

"_The finest rockets ever seen  
They burst in stars of blue and green  
Or after thunder, silver showers  
Came falling like a rain of flowers_-Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

"I liked it," Ahsoka said. "Gandalf would be proud."

"It was my fault," a voice whispered.

"What was?" Obi-Wan asked Pippin.

"If I wasn't such a fool back in the mines, the Orcs wouldn't have been warned and that demon wouldn't have shown up."

Rex sighed. "I know how you feel, kid. I've been there."

"When?" the inquisitive Hobbit asked.

"It was about a year ago. We were serving under this horrible General named Pong Krell. He delighted in sending us clones on suicide missions since we, to him, were expendable. Even when we disobeyed orders to save lives, he would always rage on about how we were the soldiers and he was the commanding officer.

"One day, he told us that these rebels had killed our brothers and disguised themselves as clones. Our orders were to eliminate them. I knew something wasn't right, but I decided to follow orders, because that's what clones are bred to do. If they say, 'Jump' we ask, 'How high?' We fought these rebels and killed a good portion of them, until one of the helmets fell off. It turned out that Krell used us to kill each other, for under the mask was a fellow brother. I will never forget the look on their faces, especially the ones I killed.

"It is true that one mistake in war can mean the difference between life and death. We all have made mistakes that have ended in serious consequences."

"I got half my squad killed because I was too stubborn to see reason," Ahsoka said sadly.

"I let my anger control me during a duel and failed to save a fellow Jedi that needed my help," Obi-Wan added.

"I underestimated a Sith Lord and lost my arm," Anakin also said.

"The point is, Pippin," Rex continued, "is that when things like this happen, you can grieve, but you have to move on. Gandalf would not want you to blame yourself for his death for the rest of your life."

The Hobbit nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

Aragorn looked outside to see Boromir sitting alone in front of a tree trunk. He walked over to him and suggested, "Get some rest. These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here," Boromir retorted. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left,' but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat down next to him as the Gondorian went on.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver? Its banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City long ago," Aragorn answered.

Boromir smiled. "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"  
_  
When the war is over, he should write poems._ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She was finally sympathizing with the captain of Gondor. His own father wants him do everything, and he would do it because he loves him. Ahsoka could only imagine what pressure he must be facing back home. It made her wonder…

"Is that why you want the Ring?" she asked, approaching them. "You seek to please your father with it." It was more of a statement than a question.

Boromir nodded. "You are very insightful, young one. I didn't even want to go to Rivendell, but…"

"But your father wanted you to go," Aragorn finished. "He thought you better of the two."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "Two?"

"My brother, Faramir," he replied. "He seeks my father's approval and never receives it. My father is embarrassed by my brother and gives me all the glory to further ruin my little brother. In my youth, I thought nothing of it, but time after time watching my brother being belittled, I speak up for him, yet my father will hear none of it.

"I love my father. I love my brother. I do not wish to disappoint either."

Ahsoka sat next to him. "The Ring is dangerous, Boromir. Surely you see that. If you bring your father the Ring, all hope will be lost for your world." She put on a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your desires get in the way of your thinking. Believe me; I have suffered from my own foolishness."

Boromir smirked. "To think that months ago, you were ready to cut off my hands."

She smiled back. "I try to get my point across."

"The hour is late," Aragorn announced. "Get some sleep, Boromir and Lady Ahsoka. Our journey is far from over."

"_It is time, Young Skywalker!"_ Galadriel stated.

Anakin groaned, trying to sleep. _"Five more minutes."_  
_  
"I have all the time in the world. You do not."_

Muttering Huttese curses under his breath, the Jedi rose to his feet, putting on his tunic and his lightsaber. He turned to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, who were fast asleep, and wondered if should wake them up. His answer became clear when he tripped over a canteen and crashed to the ground, rousing not only his friends, but the rest of the Fellowship.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked, rushing to him.

"I'm okay," he groaned, spitting out dirt.

"Watch your feet, lad," Gimli warned before returning to bed.

"Are you going to see her?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "She told me that this would be very important. Interested?"

Ahsoka yawned. "I am curious of the event that will change our lives, apparently. Let's see what this 'Lady of Light' wants."

The three Jedi travelled down the stairs towards an altar with a silver bowl on top of it. Galadriel awaited them, a smile on her face.

"Welcome," she said. "It pleases me to see that all three of you have come."

Obi-Wan gave another bow. "Good evening, Lady Galadriel."

"You need not bow in my presence every single time our paths cross, Master Kenobi," she assured.

"It's a force of habit," he replied sheepishly.

Galadriel nodded. "I have summoned Anakin Skywalker to help him on his own quest. You two are his closest friends, and he trusts you more than others. Should he ever fall to darkness, you will bring him out."

"No pressure," Ahsoka said.

"If it were such an easy task, Ahsoka Tano, the darkness would be easily conquered. Sadly, this is not the case."

"So, what's with the bowl and the altar?" Anakin asked. "Is there some ritual I need to perform?"

"Hardly," Galadriel replied before gesturing to the bowl. "This is a mirror. It will show you things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

"So I will see the future?" Anakin wondered. "The future is always in motion, Lady Galadriel."

"True, but you will find it useful. Be warned: I do not know what fate beholds you inside the mirror, whether it will bring you happiness or horrors beyond your imagination. Will you look into the mirror?"

For once in his life, Anakin hesitated. On the one hand, the mirror could contain things that he doesn't want to see and should he experience them, it would scar him for life. On the other hand, forewarned is forearmed.

He nodded, approaching the altar slowly. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stayed back, for this was a trial that Anakin must face alone.

The Jedi peered into the bowl and saw his reflection. He reached out to touch the water, but a warning thought from Galadriel stopped him. He stared into the water, not daring to move a muscle.

Then, images began appearing rapidly, but stood around long enough to give him a glimpse. His mother was first of course, when she was telling him how proud she was. The winning of the Podrace came next, followed by Qui-Gon teaching him, Padmé, when the Droid Control Ship exploded courtesy of Anakin, Qui-Gon's funeral and Obi-Wan's promise.

More images of his Jedi life appeared, but the coming image made him cringe. It was his mother's death and his reaction to it. Watching himself killing the Sand People man after woman, after child hurt him deeply. Then, the Geonosis arena, his failed duel with Count Dooku, his marriage to Padmé (such a wonderful day), and the Clone Wars.

Now came the future. Anakin watched as his future self put two lightsabers between Count Dooku's head. Then, another scene of Padmé…wait. Is she pregnant? Anakin saw himself take a seat on the Jedi Council. He must have been granted the rank of Master at long last.

Suddenly, the scene shifted to Anakin slicing off Mace Windu's arm right before the head Jedi Master being blasted by Force Lightning from an unknown assailant. Then, Anakin was kneeling before this Sith Lord, pledging his allegiance. To his horror, he watched himself march into the Jedi Temple, slaughtering the Jedi as he went. Not even the younglings were spared from his wrath. Anakin thought that it couldn't get any worse, but it did.

He was on a lava planet, most likely Mustafar, killing more people. Future Anakin turned to face the real Anakin, and what he saw horrified him. The eyes of this Anakin were completely yellow and soulless. Anakin wanted to turn away from this frightening sight, but it grew ever worse. He saw Padmé being choked by this new Anakin, who wanted to end her life so badly. He saw Obi-Wan and himself fight to the death on this lava planet. He saw himself burning at the stake, wanting nothing more than to rip out Obi-Wan's heart.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Anakin yelled, releasing himself from these visions.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Galadriel were blasted back by a powerful Force Repulse. They were very fortunate that it did not kill them. The altar, however, was completely obliterated, leaving nothing behind but a smoking crater. In the middle of the crater lay Anakin, curled up in a fetal position, sobbing.

The Elves and the Fellowship were about to run over to the scene, but Galadriel telepathically told them to stay where they were.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Ahsoka shrieked, pointing her lightsaber at Galadriel.

"I, myself, had no control over his actions," she answered calmly. "Yet, I did not expect this."

Obi-Wan ran to Anakin, but he was blasted back by a Force Push.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Anakin shouted. "YOU MUST STAY AWAY!"

"Anakin, I can help you!" Obi-Wan protested. "We all can."

"No one can!" the Jedi shot back. "You have no idea what I will do to you."  
_  
This is Mortis all over again._ Ahsoka thought, deactivating her lightsaber. "Master, please. Don't send us away."

"I killed them," Anakin whispered. "I killed them all. Not just the men, but the women and the children too. They were innocent and I slaughtered them like animals."

Slowly this time, Obi-Wan approached his former Padawan. "Anakin, we are here for you. We care for you."

He looked at Obi-Wan through tear-streaked eyes. "I-I-I killed every single Jedi, Master. No one was spared, not even the younglings. Their innocent eyes turned to frightened ones as I…"

"It hasn't happened, Anakin," Ahsoka pointed.

"It will!" he exclaimed. "I killed everyone! I murdered my wife! I tried to kill Obi-Wan! I burned alive! You should kill me now! You'll save a lot a lives!"

Obi-Wan staggered back in horror. "I will NOT kill you, Anakin! How can you ask me, your friend, to do such a thing!?" Just in case, Obi-Wan used the Force to snatch Anakin's lightsaber away. "You cannot ask me or Ahsoka or anyone else to kill you! I won't let you take your life, either."

"What did he see?" Ahsoka asked Galadriel.

"What he saw was what must be prevented," she answered. "Darkness seeks to take hold of the Chosen One and corrupt him for its own purposes. He must know that if he does not remain vigilant, it will consume him. He must know that he can trust you two with his life…and his secrets."

"She's my angel, and I killed her," he sobbed.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Anakin and spoke as calmly as he could. "You're married to Senator Amidala, aren't you? How long?"

"Three years," he answered. "I love her, and I killed her. I'll become a monster."

"No, you won't!" the Jedi Master affirmed. "You will not kill the Jedi, you will not become a monster, and you most certainly will not kill your wife." He knelt down next to him. "You're my brother, Anakin. I will _not_ let you fall. I would even go through hell and back to keep you safe."

"Neither will I," Ahsoka added. "We have your backs, Skyguy."

A small smile appeared on Anakin's face. He brushed away the tears on his face. "Thank you."  
_  
"This needed to happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano,"_ Galadriel stated. _"Should Anakin fall, all of which you hold dear will perish. Do not speak to him of what I have said."_

Galadriel started talking to Anakin. "You are the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. You will bring balance. If you do not trust the ones closest to you, who will you place your trust in? Know that you will not stand alone in the dark days that is to come now."

Anakin turned to her, realizing what was going on. "This is why we have come here, isn't it? To warn me of what I will do should I fall." _Great! Their speech is rubbing off of me. _

"You have been warned once, a year ago, but the purpose then was to manipulate you into joining the Darkness. You have been warned now because the Force you serve deemed it the right time."

Anakin nodded, but a thought occurred to him. "Master, are you planning on reporting me to the Council when we return."

"Even though you have broken the Code, Anakin, I will not tell the Council," Obi-Wan assured. "I just wish you could have come to me with this sooner."

"A Code that calls us to something greater than our individual desires deserves all honor," Galadriel said, "But great peril exists when that code begins to make selfish demands of those sworn to its service. A code applied without genuine justice will soon turn into dogma. An altar on which all that is valued by the code, and those sworn to uphold it, will be sacrificed. Qui-Gon Jinn understood this."

"Qui-Gon!?" Obi-Wan and Anakin exclaimed. "You know Qui-Gon!?"

"He came to me shortly after your arrival to Middle-Earth, explaining to me what must happen when you reached this city. The Force granted me visions of the history that has happened in your worlds. For if I was to help you, I must understand the past."

"Why come here, though?" Ahsoka asked. "If the Force wanted Anakin to be warned of the Dark Side, why not give him a vision of the future back where we come from?"

"There is a darkness on this planet, one that is not Sauron," Galadriel answered. "One from your world that would shape his destiny into his favor should the Ring fall into his hand. He is patient, cunning, and evil. You three and the soldier must defeat him, or he will conquer this world."  
_  
Cryptic._ Ahsoka thought. _It's gotta be a Sith. This is going to be interesting._

Anakin rose to his feet. "Lady Galadriel, I thank you for this. And I am sorry for destroying your altar."

She smiled. "It is better for the relic to be destroyed than for you to be." Galadriel, then, spoke telepathically. _"Do not let these visions haunt you. Do not forget, but do not let them consume you. _Rest now, for it has passed. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Obi-Wan bowed again. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel. From what it sounds like, you have saved a lot of lives."

She raised her hand. "I, myself, only nudged you in the right direction. It was the Chosen One's decision on whether or not to gaze into the mirror."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan headed back to their sleeping arrangements, but Anakin stayed behind.

"I wish I could do something to repay you for the kindness that you have shown me," he said. "I also ask to you forgive me for not trusting you beforehand."

"Think nothing of it," Galadriel replied. "You give the Ringbearer hope, Anakin, for he too is burdened. If he chooses to travel a different path, know that it is for the good of everyone."

"Because everyone, save for us, is tempted by the Ring," he inferred. "Removing such a temptation would be the wisest thing to do. Should I accompany him?"

"That is for you to decide. I cannot choose your path; I can only show you the path."

He nodded, but before he left, a mischievous thought crossed his mind. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to do me a favor?"

**PHEW! This was, by far, one of the most complicated things I have ever written. Longest chapter, too. My compliments to Dr. Manhattan for giving me insight concerning Galadriel on this chapter. What I had planned beforehand wasn't nearly as epic and thought-provoking. **

**I hope this was a good chapter. I think so, but I'm kind of biased since I wrote it. If you guys think otherwise, PLEASE criticize nicely. If you like it, let me know via reviews. My goal is 100 reviews one day, so, the more reviews the better. Take guesses on dark guy, but I have a feeling you all know who it is. Also, VOTE! Only two whole people have voted. Need more. If you are wondering when the fight will happen, it will happen in **_**Return of the King**_**. Have fun reading and reviewing.**

**Next chapter: Present time from Galadriel! Fellowship sets off in the boats! Uruk-hai a-comin'. **


	9. Chapter 9: Farewells Gifts

Chapter 9: Farewell Gifts

To say that the Elves were disappointed in their altar getting destroyed would be an understatement. Some feared Anakin's powers, some wanted to arrest him, and all of them hated him. Fortunately, Galadriel explained to them, without giving out too many details, what happened at the altar and that Anakin was extremely sorry for destroying it. The Elves were calmed down a bit, but they were overjoyed that he would be leaving the city with the Fellowship, hopefully to never return.

While the Fellowship prepared for their eventual departure, Celeborn took Aragorn aside and talked to him privately.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

Celeborn handed him a curved dagger before whispering, "_Le aphadar aen_." _(You are being tracked.)_

Aragorn unsheathed the dagger, gazing at its beauty before sheathing it again.

Celeborn continued. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Aragorn nodded before returning to the Fellowship, who were almost finished packing.

"Shame that we have to leave," Ahsoka noted. "This place is so beautiful. I doubt that we would ever come across a place like this back home."

"Wait until you see the Shire, Lady Ahsoka," Sam added. "This is place is nice, I'll admit, but we have rolling, green hills, the finest crops ever known, the greatest parties ever thrown, and the friendliest people you will ever meet, save for Farmer Maggot."

"Perhaps we will be able to visit when we return from our journey, Samwise," Obi-Wan suggested.

Ahsoka was confused as to why a Hobbit named Maggot would be a farmer.

Before they left, though, each member of the Fellowship was given Elvish cloaks. The Jedi put away their own cloaks and wore the new ones out of respect.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn stated. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Then, Galadriel approached the Fellowship with several Elf maidens, who were carrying various objects.

"I have a gift for each of you," she announced with a warm smile. "Some may be of use to you on your quest, but may all items remind you of the fair land of Lothlórien."

She first approached Legolas with a maiden carrying a very fine bow. The maiden handed to bow to the Elf, who examined it with wonder in his eyes.

"My, gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim," the Lady of Light said. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

"Thank you," the Elf replied, bowing his head in respect.

Boromir was next. He was handed a golden belt worthy of his position as the captain of Gondor.

"May the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, never think evil of Lothlórien again."

Boromir murmured his thanks, giving a polite bow.

Merry and Pippin were provided with beautiful daggers.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They had already seen service in war."  
_  
They look brand new._ Ahsoka thought. _Amazing._

To her surprise, a maiden approached the Togruta, carrying a necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle of it. The way she was carrying the necklace indicated that she was offering to put it on for her. The Jedi bowed her head so she could do that.

"May the daughter of the stars always remember to treasure the moments that make you smile," Galadriel said. "War is cruel and unforgiving, Ahsoka Tano, but do not harden yourself because of it."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," she replied softly.

Captain Rex, to his astonishment, was provided a majestic sword.

"I have heard the tales of your…mysterious weapons, Captain of your Republic. May this sword protect you if they fail."

"Thank you," he said in a soldier-like manner.

Obi-Wan was approached, given a small, brown case.

"As with Ahsoka Tano, may this gift remind you of Lothlórien, Master Kenobi."

"My friends and I thank you for your generous hospitality that you have showed us," he replied with a smile, opening the box.

Inside was a small, blue object. Most of it was as thin as a stick, but one end was long and had extremely small blades on the end. It was a razor.  
_  
Out of the things that could be given, why a razor? _He wondered._ Does she not like my beard? I think it's…_

He stopped his train of thought when he noticed Anakin trying to hold back a grin.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" the Jedi Master interrogated.

"Whatever do you mean?" Anakin asked in mock-surprise. "I think it's a wonderful gift. It will make you look younger."

He closed the box, giving Anakin a withering glare.

The Jedi Knight held up his hands. "Just looking out for you well-being."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "If the past thirteen years have been any indication of you looking out for me, I'll take my chances without your help."

They stopped their conversation when they realized that the Lady of Light was watching this whole thing with a smile on her face. Not to mention the Fellowship _and_ the Elves were chuckling at this scene.

"My apologies, Milady," the Jedi Master said. "Thank you for your generous gift."

"Long have we needed a laugh, Master Kenobi," she replied. "I thank you for that."  
_  
I aim to please_. He thought sarcastically, but then froze at the sound of chuckling in his head. _Oh, Force._

Galadriel moved on to Anakin, handing him a silver ring.

"Should you ever lose hope, Anakin Skywalker, may this remind you of the one you love."

Anakin smiled sadly. "Thank you…for everything."  
_  
"Never forget what you have seen, but don't let what you have seen consume you."_

Sam was next in line, given a long, bundled-up rope.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," he said, slightly nervous. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

She returned the smile, but as she moved, it was clear that Sam would have to find his own "nice, shiny dagger."

Gimli, who was looking down in shame and embarrassment, was approached.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked.

"Nothing," he murmured, deciding to look at her, "except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Her smile ever grew wider at such a complement, making the Dwarf blush with embarrassment.  
_  
Is this the same Gimli who said he won't be ensnared?_ Anakin wondered, grinning with amusement.

Gimli made up his mind, but he stuttered as he spoke. "Actually, uh, there was one thing." He turned away again, muttering, "No, no, no. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." Taking a deep breath, he said very clearly, "I ask for a single strand of your golden hair."

"What would you do with such a gift?" she asked.

"Treasure it, my lady; treasure it more than any jewel that I ever come upon." He meant every word.

Galadriel did not give him one strand; she gave him three.

Aragorn was next.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear," Galadriel stated, indicating the necklace he wore. "_Am meleth dîn.__I ant e__guil Arwen Undómiel p__ígatha_._"_ (_For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.)_  
_  
"Aníron i e broniatha__, ad ae __periatha__m athar i methid en-__amar hen." ( I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people.)_ Aragorn replied._ "Aníron __i __e c__í__ratha na Valannor." (I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)_

"That is choice is yet before her," Galadriel noted. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. _Namárië.__Na__d__ath __n__â__i__ moe__ cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar." (Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.)_

Aragorn nodded sadly as she moved on the Frodo, handing him a vile with a magical liquid inside.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

He bowed his head and, to his surprise, Galadriel kissed his head.

After this, the Fellowship departed the majestic city to continue their quest. Five boats were provided, loaded with supplies courtesy of the Elves. Legolas opened one of the bags and found a white substance that resembled bread.

"Lembas," he breathed, taking a bite. Seeing the weird looks on everyone else's faces, he explained, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man, or woman, in this case."

That peaked Rex's curiosity. "When we return from this journey, give me the recipe. My soldiers could use such a ration."

Pippin looked like he was going to vomit. It seemed that he had more than a fair share of this lembas bread earlier.

Ahsoka stared at the ration with worry. She didn't know whether she could digest it or not, giving her state as a carnivore. Deciding to test this theory, she took a nibble. The taste was soft as could be and as sweet as honey. She didn't feel hungry anymore, much to her surprise.

"It's good," she admitted.

Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam got in one boat, Boromir, Pippin, and Merry in the second, Legolas and Gimli in the third, Anakin and Obi-Wan in the fourth, and Ahsoka and Rex in the fifth. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Anakin, and Rex used the oars to paddle down the stream in their respective boats. They saw Galadriel on the shore, holding up her hand as a sign of farewell.

For hours upon hours, the Fellowship travelled down the river in silence, passing through forests and canyons. However, they were getting stir-crazy being cramped up in the boats for so long. Not to mention that the Jedi was sensing that something was coming for them. Yet, they couldn't place the disturbance. At dusk, they stopped at a rocky shore, pulling their boats on it.

While the Fellowship made camp with no fire, Boromir was watching intently as a log with a familiar creature was paddling on the other side of the river, watching them.

"Looks like Gollum's back," Obi-Wan noted.

"How did he find us?" Ahsoka asked. "Better yet, how did he follow us the entire way?"

"Desperation," Aragorn answered. "He craves the Ring, giving him strength to follow us the entire way."

"If he alerts the enemy of our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

"I'll take care of it," Anakin assured.

Gollum eyed the Fellowship very carefully, searching for his Precious. He had to be extremely careful, for not only did they spot him, but they could kill him at any given time. The thieves had to be found, they had to be killed, and then, only then, will he get his Precious back.

He turned around to slink into the forest, but then, a Man in a black cloak landed in front of him. Gollum tried to run, but an invisible force paralyzed him completely save for his head. This invisible force threw him against a tree, guided by the hand of the Man. He tried to scream, but his voice was gone, leaving him to the mercy of this person, whoever he was. It felt like an invisible hand was clenching his throat.

"We can't have you making a racket," the Man stated simply, his voice cold, quiet, and dangerous.

Gollum recognized him as the young sorcerer that had powers beyond his imagination. He also remembered that the wizard had instructed him not to harm him, but now that the wizard was gone, it seemed that Gollum's life was coming to an end tonight.

With every word, the sorcerer stepped closer. "I know that you seek the Ring, _Gollum._" He said his name with disgust. "I can see it in your eyes; the lust, the desperation, and the malice you hold against those who have your _Precious._ Were it up to me, I would cut off your head, or erase your memories so that you would stop hunting us. Believe me, those options sound _very_ good right now."

If Gollum could move, he would hide in the darkest cave or hole just to get away from this Man's blue eyes, which stared at him in pure anger.

The sorcerer went on. "You are very fortunate that Gandalf believed that you serve a greater purpose, whether it be for good or ill. He's the one keeping you alive right now. You will serve that purpose, Gollum, but that purpose won't involve you endangering our lives. So…" The Man waved his head across Gollum's face. "…you will not tell the Orcs or any enemy that seeks to harm us where we are!"

Like a drone, Gollum repeated, "I will not tell the Orcses or any enemy that seeks to harm you where you are."

The Man nodded. "Good."

He released the grip on Gollum, who started gasping for air.

"Now, get out of here," the Man commanded.

Without a backwards glance, Gollum fled the scene, afraid that the demon would come for him.

When Anakin returned to the camp, the Fellowship stared at him, awestruck and horrified.

"What sorcery was that?" Boromir demanded.

"A Jedi Mind Trick," Anakin answered, lowering his black hood. "You can basically get the enemy to do what her or she wants." Seeing the horrified looks, he added,  
"But it only works on the weak-minded."

The Fellowship relaxed, save for Pippin.

"Bending one's mind to your will is a terrible power," Legolas said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I have to admit that your tactics were a little…extreme."

"It was the only way to be sure that he wouldn't try anything," Anakin replied. "We'll be safe."

Boromir wasn't convinced. "Minas Tirith is the safer road." He turned to Aragorn. "You know that."  
_  
Not this again._ Ahsoka thought, annoyed.

The captain went on. "From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn replied.

Rex cringed. To say that to a captain of said city was far more wounding than a slap in the face.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir retaliated. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

"He's right, Aragorn," Anakin added. "You are a Man as well. You have the same weaknesses and strengths as any other."

Obi-Wan gave him a "Stay out of it" look, and Aragorn gave him a glare.

Aragorn tried to leave this conversation, but Boromir grabbed his arm and pulled him back, angry.

"You are afraid!" he spat. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows scared of who are; what you are!"

Aragorn, having enough, yanked his arm off of him. "I will _not_ lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

Aragorn walked away, but Anakin followed him, much to everyone's annoyance. The Jedi was stubborn in everything, it seemed.

Rex decided to speak to Boromir. "Captain Boromir, think about it. You remember how the temptation of the Ring was so much that you nearly claimed it as your own a few times?"

Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Imagine that same temptation in a city filled with desperate people who have been ravaged by this war. It is not a good idea."

Boromir sighed, sitting down. "I only wish that Aragorn believed that there was hope for Men. Anakin was right; he has forgotten that he himself is a Man."

"He hasn't forgotten," Obi-Wan corrected, looking towards where his former Padawan and Aragorn went. "He just didn't want to be reminded."

"Aragorn, wait!" Anakin called. "I'm coming as a friend, not as your enemy."

He sighed and turned to face him. "You have a good heart, Anakin, but this is something you cannot fix."

"I know what you fear," he stated. "You fear that the Ring will grow such a hold on you that when the time comes, you will take the Ring and claim it as your own. To make matters worse, your ancestor, Isildur, took the Ring and since his blood runs in your veins, you fear that you will fail." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to succumb to evil. When my mother was killed, I became so enraged, so horrible, that I slaughtered every single man, woman, and child in the camp she was held prisoner in." When he said these things, a tear fell from his face.

Aragorn staggered back in shock. He never fully realized how dangerous these Jedi could be if they turned evil.

Anakin, sensing his apprehension, continued. "Not a day goes by that I don't fight to not be claimed by that same evil. We all have to fight ourselves to not let evil win, and sometimes, we succumb to it out of fear and desperation. But I have faith that when the time comes, when the evil is staring directly at you, you will conquer it. I have faith in you, even if you don't."

Aragorn stood in silence, pondering these words. "I need to be alone, Anakin. Will you grant me that?"

Anakin nodded, returning to camp.

Aragorn held the necklace Arwen gave him, remembering the words she spoke while he was in Rivendell.

"You are Isildur's heir," she had assured. "Not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows through my veins," he had responded sadly. "The same weakness."

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it."

Anakin had said almost the same exact thing. The Fellowship, save for Boromir, trusts him, the Elves trust him, Arwen trusts him.  
_  
But what if I fall?_ He asked himself. _What if I take the Ring?_

He shook his head, removing such thoughts. Aragorn realized that he could not live his life on what-ifs. He did that for far too long. If Gandalf were here, then that's exactly what he would say. He wondered if the Sky Warriors not only came to help win the war, but to also save him from this constant evil.

He sighed. Tomorrow was a new day. He could ponder these thoughts tomorrow. For now, he would rest.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnd…another chapter has been completed. I know you guys are craving action like I am, but the next chapter will have some. Hope this chapter wasn't corny or boring. If you guys think it is, please, by all means, let me know how to improve it.**

**I've gotten a review or two that stated that nothing was really changing. The only thing was that the Star Wars characters have come and that was it. I hope this chapter may change your minds.**

**I've been giving a lot of screen time to Anakin, but fear not. Everyone will have their own roles to play soon.**

**Review, VOTE, criticize without flames and tune in for the Uruk-hai! (cue scary music)**


End file.
